Midnight Sky
by Scandalous911
Summary: Merriweather Sullivan is in search for her older brother in New York. She is attacked but is saved by one infamous newsie leader who will help her to discover her past.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here it goes. Now you may have seen this b4 on FF.N but that's because I used to be Vixen13 but I couldn't remember my password and these stories needed fixing. So here it is a little updated. Let me know how it is…

Me new Journal (I'se know ya ol' owner won' mind)  
Hiya! Me names Merriweather Sullivan. I'se sixteen yeahs old, a'most seventeen. I'se been stuck in dis here shit whole since I'se five. I breakin' out though. Me bruddah ran when 'e was 11, an' promised tah come back fer me, dough 'e nevah did. I not waitin' no more. I'se also know 'es a newsie, an' 'e lives at a lodgin' house fer newsbois. I jist don' know which one or where it is. But Tracker said 'e would try 'is hardest to find out. So, I'm gonna try me hardest to write tah ya like Snooks did. I know ya miss 'er, but bein' 'er best friend, I'se promise tah take good care o' ya. I'se leavin tahnight, like me bruddah, I'se usin' a big shot tah take da focus off o' me. I gotta go an' once I find a good hide out far from 'ere, I'se write ya 'bout me journey.  
Miss ya forevah Snooks, God rest ya soul!  
Love Merriweather

"Shh!" I scolded Tracker.

"Sawrry!" His accent was one of a true Brooklynite, "Now, once ya git out, jist keep runnin'. When ya reach da bridge,  
you'se be fine. Jist make soire ya 'void da Brooklyn Bridge. God knows what'll happen tah ya dere."

I rolled my eyes, "I'se be fine! I take care o' meself."

"You'se don' know Brooklyn. Look, jist git ya ass tah da Bronx. There, look fer da lodgin' house, you'se bruddah should be dere. A'least, when I was ovah dere, 'e was dere. O'course dats sayin' that your bruddah is da same poison I t'ink 'e is."

I nodded my head, climbed out the window, and grabbed my few belongings from Tracker.

"I'se gonna miss me pahtner in crime." Tracker reminded me of all of the fun times we had stealing food from Snyder. We did that at least once a week before he ran, but he came back. He was the only one who ever came back to me, and I had a feeling he'd be the only one to do so.

"Tracks, come wit me, huh? We could hide out togeddah."

He shook his head, "Naw, be too risky. You gots a bettah chance a gettin' away. B'sides I'se jist got back and could use the diet."

I lightly laughed at his joke about the food we got four times a week, "I promise..." He placed a finger to my lips,  
"Don' promise me nuttin'. We'se both know promises don' last forevah."

I looked at him, I knew he was right, and I knew I had to leave. "Goodbye," I whispered to him, but it was more like whispering to the wind. I climbed the side of the building, getting few up quickly. Jumping the remaining feet between the ground and me, I heard the window shut quickly. Snyder must have been climbing the rickety steps for nightly inspection.

Carefully, I made my way to the bushes beside the gates. Slowly, they opened as a carriage strolled by. I grabbed onto the back, and slipped out into the free land. The carriage went a few miles away before I leapt from the back of it. I ran like hell once I saw the silhouette of the bridge in the distance. 


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like hours, but I finally reached the bridge. I assumed it was the bridge leading to the Bronx. Following the bridge to the city on the opposing side, it lead to harbors and docks. The city was filled with smoke stacks coming from factories, and the aromas of fish and salt water were in the air. 

Soon, with the sounds of lapping water, and distant thunder I began to grow tired. Spotting an alley with a sofa cushion and an old shirt, I settled down in hopes of being able to rest peacefully.

_Snooks Journal (I'se t'ink I'se gonna call ya Snooks now on)  
Hiya! How ya doin'? I'se jist settled down in an alley aftah me escape. I'se suppose ya like tah 'ear 'bout it. Well, nothin' too wonderful er excitin' fer dat mattah. Well, Tracker an' I were in da bois room at da windah. He found out all 'e could 'bout Francis fer me. I sure do miss Tracks. Odduh den Snooks, 'e was me best friend. 'E was a'ways lookin' aftah me…._

**SMASH CRASH**

I looked up startled by the ruckus. Soon, I saw two men emerge from the darkness. One had a switch blade, and the other had a club. I stood abruptly, almost startling the men. "Heya, Sweetface!"

Disgusted, I scoffed, "Excuse ya, but da names Merriweather naw Sweetface, "Specially tah ya, now wha' do ya bums want?" The men continued to approach me, and I held my position. My fists raised, ready for the upcoming fight.

"Calm down, we'se jist wanna 'ave some fun."

I knew what they wanted and it wouldn't be fun for me. My senses came to me, these were two grown men and I was a scrawny sixteen year old girl. I couldn't fight both of them, one after another would be hard enough. But two at one time would be a rigorous fight that I could most certainly not handle. I swung my fists in spite of my pride, "Go! Git! Leave me to alone!"

The man with the knife approached, but I saw the bluff. I ducked from the club's furious swing. I didn't have time to avoid the blade digging into my calf as I struggled to get away. I kicked my other leg and struggled loose, belongings in hand, and made my way into the main street.

'Oh, if only me leg didn't hurt!' I knew the men were hot on my trail, my leg was pulling me back. My tiredness didn't help, seeing I couldn't sleep through the loud thunder. Luckily I had kept dry while I did rest, but now I was soaked. My stomach roared and I ignored it the way I always did when I had no food to eat. Suddenly, the club smacked into my back. I held back my screams, until the blade dug into my side once again.

"Oww! Git off me! Help!" I wouldn't cry, I refused to. I knew that the tears did nothing but make you wet, and the noise did nothing but give you a headache. Again, there was a blow from the club and everything went away. I felt nothing, and drifted away into a land of even more freedom.

**Spot's P.O.V.**

'It jist had tah rain! It ain't as easy tah enjoy da late fall night wit rain. But nothin' felt better dan God's tears fallin' down on me. Dey wash everything away. ... God, when did I, Spot Conlon- Almighty leader of Brooklyn, sound so.. whats the woird? Hoity- Toity, but dey use some big name like umm... Sophisticated? I'se t'ink dats it.  
Aw, what de hell!'

My mind raced with senseless things as I sat on the roof of the factory. The jolting sound of far off cries called to me. I debated of whether going to stop it would be worth it, or would it be another fight among married ones. The jolting sound of the ladder clanking on the side of the building brought my head to hang over the side. Blunt was scurrying up towards me, and I jumped down onto the platform to meet him. The ordinary shake was out of the question when business was at hand.

"So, what's rollin' on da fourth?" Blunt was out of breath from the long distance run, but managed, "Girl"  
My eyes grew with a sarcastic response, "Really?" Blunt looked a little pissed with my sarcastic comment after he had wasted his breath on his response.

"Whos got 'er, Blunt?"

He swallowed, "Joisey bois."

That's all it took for me to decide. The next minute I was on top of the roof once again, leaping from one to another. I came to a building where the scene was in site. There, a girl was being beat. This girl didn't look young, she looked old enough to know better than to roam the streets at night at least. I moved to the ladder, not making a sound I climbed down. I saw my men ready to attack and we made our move. As they attacked, I gave a few blows of my fist, but focused my attention on getting away with the girl. I carried her through the city to the docks, avoiding the eyes of the city by using alleys and underground hide-out spots. I waited at the docks for Blunt and Sparks to take the girl to our home, in hopes it would be easier to sneak her in with all of us. The other boys would not be informed of her stay until the following day, so they wouldn't get tempted to introduce themselves to her. The two showed up in a matter of minutes and we carried her back home to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Awakening**

"Uhh!" I moaned as I began to wake in what seemed like days.

"Heya, da goil is up!" My eyes fluttered open, scanning the room. Who was this person?

There was a guy by my side in a small room. He had brown hair that was in a bowl cut, and he had green eyes. He was very familiar to me, but I couldn't think of how I knew him. Suddenly, the door was opened and another guy entered the room. He was fairly tall, and skinny. He wore a gray cap, a blue shirt, and red suspenders. A key strung onto black leather-thread was hanging on his neck, and a black, gold-capped cane was slung into his belt loop.

His hair was of a dish-water blond color, and his eyes were a blue- gray resembling steel. His eyes seemed to burn holes into me, but were beautiful, none the less.

"Wha' do ya want wit me?" I finally spoke in anger.

The blond glared at me, "Us? Look goil, we'se saved ya from dose Joisey bois. You'se lucky we'se were out on a night like dat."

Who did this guy think he was? The other boy was built much bigger, and it seemed like this blond was definitely out of place. "Well, thanks, but I'se gonna be goin'."

"Ya can't leave. Ya crazy goil! You'd nevah survive!"

What in the world was he talking about? "Yes, I can. Its very simple, I'se place me feet 'ere..." Once again the blond was enraged and looked like he would kill. The brunette spoke, seeming like he was keeping us apart, a barrier.

"Don' ya remembah? Can't ya feel it?"

"What are you talking about?" The two looked at each other shocked, but once again they focused on me.

"Ya leg, don' ya feel it?"

"Ya, I'se feel me leg, its still dere."

"No.."

"Blunt!" My attention was diverted to the blond, "Go sell, an' sell a lil' extra fer me." The brunette did what he was told, and left quickly.

"Wha ya doin'?" The other boy had taken a seat on the old sofa next to the bed.

"I'se tryin' tah find out wha's da mattah witchya."

I still couldn't figure out what they had been rambling about earlier. I felt fine. My eyes traced the room, and I saw steps outside the window. I placed my feet on the ground next to the bed, pushing myself up. As I was standing, a sharp pain went up through my leg, "OUCH!"

The boys face lifted and his eyes turned to a sparkling blue with concern. Standing, he rushed to my side, grabbed me, placed me onto the bed, and sat down beside me. "Wha' ya tryin' tah do? Kill yaself?"

"Yeah, like I could do dat by standing. No, I was just gonna look around."

"Ya dumbass, ya naw allowed tah walk around."

"Why not?"  
His eyes were once again glassy, "'Cause I'se jist told ya so!"

I quieted, "Why's me leg hoit so much?"

"Ya got a cut, don' ya remembah?" I looked down in hopes of seeing it and was shocked to discover I was not wearing pants. "1. No I don't remember. 2. Where da hell are me pants?"

He threw his arms up in frustration. "1. How do ya not remembah? You'se got soaked real bad. 2. I took 'em off," his face turned into a silly grin.

"I jist don't remembah! And why da hell would ya take me pants off?"

He still continued to grin, and as we continued to scream at one another I noticed him inching closer to me, "I was fixing ya!"

"I bet ya were! Jack ass!" He was grinning but his eyes were still cold, and we were only inches apart.

"Trust me," he whispered, and I continued to move closer, "I would never want a goil like ya!"

I pulled away, "You are ... AHHH! I hate you!"

He shrugged it off, sitting back down. I knew I couldn't go anywhere, so sighing heavily I rested back down onto the bed. "So wha's da mattah wit me?"

"Your a bitch." My eyes shot at him, burning like fire. "I'se think ya got amnesia."

"Wha's dat?" His shoulders dropped in fustration and tiredness, "When ya git soaked so bad dat ya don' remembah nuttin'. Ya head usually hoits real bad too."

I nodded, "Do I evah remembah?"

He shrugged, "I'se don' know. Dey say ya will but I don't know fer how long."

I nodded, and my eyes filled with tears. I wanted to remember things… I wanted to remember everything. I didn't even know my name, now that I thought about it. Who was my family? I wanted a mother, father, brother, sister, dog, cat. Why couldn't I remember so I could go home? I wonder what home is for me. Wait, what could it be like?

"Wha's da mattah?"

I wiped my eyes, "Oh its nothing. Wha's yer name?"

"Me, its Spot Conlon," he sat there for a while as if it was something special.

"Is dat supposed tah mean somethin' tah me?"

"Ya must have amnesia if ya don' know who I am."

I rolled my eyes, "Right. Well, wha's me name?"

"I'se dunno. Wha ya want it tah be?"

I shrugged, "I don' know?"

He placed his hand on his key necklace thinking, "How 'bout Chelsea, an' I'se gonna call ya Vixen."

"I'se like Chelsea, but why Vixen?"

"Well, ya were found on Fox Lane. Ya got a brown wit red color hair. Ya eyes are a gold - brown color. Ya jist remind me of a fox, an' a goil fox is a vixen."

"A'right, I'se guess dat a'do." He stood walking towards the door.

"Where ya goin?"

"Goin' out tah eat. I'se see ya when ya git back." He walked out the door, and it seemed as if I was smacked in the face. 'Chels, this is da real woild. Ya all 'lone in dis woild. Soire, dat guy is 'ere. But 'e ain't family. Ya must be imposing on his family, ya gotta leave. Ya aren't his family, and he don't need ya hangin' 'round.' I thought these things as I lay back on the bed. My eyes were fighting to stay open, and I knew I would be asleep soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mere Inches

I began to stir as a sweet aroma filled my nostrils. My eyes began to slowly open, soon shocked at my surroundings. 'Oh my God!' I thought panicking, 'Where's I at?... Oh, okay, dats Spot. A'right, I'se okay.' I then averted my gaze from his sleeping body to the table. There lay a piece of white cake and strawberries on top.

"Mmm! Yummy!" I exclaimed, now realizing how hungry I was. I placed my feet on the floor quietly, and began to attempt to stand up.

"Don' even think 'bout it," Spot's voice was clearly heard, although, his lips barely moved and his eyes remained closed.

"Sawrry!I'se jist gonna look at it. I'se not gonna eat it."

He sat up, placing his hat back on his head, and rolling his eyes at me, "I meant don' try tah stand you dumb shit! I'se bought dat fer ya."

My eyes widened, "Thanks Spot!" I nearly jumped, but was instead lifted and placed onto a chair at the table.

"Now eat!" his voice was stern, like a fathers.

I lifted a fork full of cake to my lips, and suddenly dropped it from the pain. From my hip to my neck, the pain was unbelievable. "Oww! Me sides killin' me."

Spot simply nodded, and to himself thought of the pun, and mumbled, "Yer right, it is."

I ignored it, assuming he was being an jackass again. He placed the fork to my lips and continued until I had to push him away. "Spot dats real good, but I'se can't eat no more."

He stared shocked, "Ya barely ate! Ya gotta eat, ya gonna git sick!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I'se can't eat. Dats more dan I can evah remember havin'."

"Fine!" Throwing his hands in the air, he grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed, "Roll ovah." To my surprise I did as he said and waited for his return. He soon was removing a bandage from my leg. Something dripped onto my leg, and soon more and more liquid was running all over my leg. "What's dat?"

He didn't answer and instead applied pressure to my leg. Then he poured a cooler liquid onto the cut, and made it burn."OUCH! Make it stop! Please!" Without another word, his lips released a cool breeze and the pain was relieved.Something was then wrapped around my leg, "Roll ovah." His bark was loud but full of concern. Lying there, he sat closer to me. He reached down, and grabbed my top.

"Wha da hell are ya tryin' tah pull?"

He smirked, "Wha? I'se ain' doin' nottin'."

Glaring at him, "Me cut was on me leg! Ya have no business up dere!"

His eyes glistened, "Oh yes I do! Now take yer damn shirt off! I'se gotta git up dere!"

I crossed my arms in front of my chest, "No! Ya above all people aren't allowed up me shirt!"

He stood, obviously pissed, "Fine! I'se go git one o' me boys tah do it! Dey gladly git up yer shirt!" He walked to the door and was about to turn the handle. "SPOT CONLON! GIT YA ASS BACK 'ERE!"

He turned smugly smiling, "I'se knew ya wanted me up yer shirt!"

"Jist git ovah 'ere, Jackass!"

He's smirk turned to a frown, "No one calls me a jackass, 'specially you."

"I'se call ya wha'evah I'se please!"

His face grew closer as our battle continued, "I'se da boss!"

"No, not da boss a me!"

"Yes I am!"

We now were mere inches apart, I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes, wondering if he was going to kiss me. Once, again I felt his hands undoing my shirt. My eyes fluttered open, my temper was steaming! 'Wha da fuck? 'E's such an ass!' I simply lied there as he undid yet another bandage. My body shook with cold, but on my side was a very hot spot. I moved fingers along my side, wanting to feel the cut to know how bad it was. They finally reached their destination and I was amazed to discover the cut was several inches deep. I whimpered in the thought of what it looked like.

"Git ya hands outta dere!" Spot scolded yanking my hands away, "You'se gonna make it woise!" He poured a clear liquid onto the cut and immediately blew on it, cooling the stinging sensation.

"Is it bad?" He was quick to look away as he answered, "No, nawt too bad."

I lightly laughed, "Liah. So? Is it infected?"

"Nawt yet. You'se jist gotta be careful, can't move too much. You'se got dem damn organs and shit. You'se can't affoid tah git it infected." A tear slipped down my face, but I quickly wiped it away. It wasn't until another and another fell did Spot notice. He bent down wiped them away and kissed my forehead.

"Thank ya," I muttered quietly to him after he fixed my leg and side.

He shrugged his shoulders, re-buttoning my shirt. "Brr!" I shivered as a gust of cool night air blew in. Spot quickly placed the covers on me and went to shut the window.

"G'night Spot," I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes.

"Night," he replied as he perched himself next to the window sill. I, for the third time, drifted into a very restless sleep. Spot sat at the window for awhile, taking everything in.

'God, she's so beautiful! She reminds me a' Chelsea so much, dats why I'se give 'er dat name. I'se still don' know why'se I left Chels, I'se guess I'se jist scared. Ya know wit 'im lookin fer me. But I'se shouldda brought 'er wit me, now its too late,' Spot stopped thinking about it and sighed heavily, "God, I'se naw gonna let nottin' 'appen tah dis one. I'se don' wanna lose anuddah one.' Spot found his way to the bed, kissed me goodnight and laid down on the couch.

"Stop! Stop! Francis! Ma! No Ma, don' leave me! Git off a me! Stop! Leave me alone! God help me! Francis!" I jolted up, soaked with sweat, shivering, and my face was tear stained. I quietly sobbed and soon moved myself off the bed There was immense pain, but I didn't care. I felt bad waking him, but would feel embarrassed if I just laid down with him. "Spot…" I whispered in his ear hoping to wake him. He started to stir, but my leg gave out first, causing me to fall on top of him.

Spot was wide awake as he found me lying on him, "Chelsea? Vixen, wha's da mattah?"

He could feel me shiver as well as the goose bumps on my legs. "I'se sawrry. Me leg gave out."

He shook his head, "Dats a'ight. C'mon, le's git ya tah bed, den tell me wha's da mattah." He lifted me with both arms, careful of my torn side and leg and laid me down on the bed. And just as before, covered me. It was weird, I thought, how one minute he was the biggest, most conceited ass and the next such a sweetheart.

"Now, why was ya ouddah bed?"

"I'se had a horrible nightmare, it was as if I'se been dere before." I rethought of the dream, and shuddered, "So, I'se got up tah ask if ya would mind sleepin' wit me?"

Spot knew this was serious, but had to lighten the suspense, "I'se knew ya wanted tah sleep wid me. Ya soire ya can handle all a dis?"

"Spot, shuddup and git in 'ere."

"Fiesty and fast, eh? I'se like dat in a goil," he teased as he slid in next to me.I placed some covers on him, and slid over making more room. I turned onto my good side, and settled down.

"What'? I'se do all dis fer ya and no kiss g'night?" He was close and slightly bent over me. When I turned over, our faces were mere inches apart.

"You'se think ya desoive a kiss?" I whispered so softly I wasn't even sure if I had said anything.

He smirked, "Ya, I'se do." His voice too was quiet, as if we might get in to trouble if we were heard. I gazed into his eyes, averting my eyes from his eyes to his lips. I felt him draw closer. I had no idea as to what to do. He placed his arm over me and slid me over so he was on top of me. He gently laid his body on mine in an attempt not to hurt me. I began to breath heavy as his face was right in front of me. Soon, his lips were upon mine, his hand lightly caressed my cheek. I placed one of my hands on his neck and the other was intertwined with his hair. I was surprised when he pulled away, I didn't want it to end. It had lasted only a few short minutes, but it felt like a lifetime. I didn't know how to act when he moved over, "Night."

My eyes were wide with shock, "Goodnight."

Tossing and turning, I slept restlessly for the second time that night. It seemed like when I could finally fall asleep, I couldn't sleep peacefully. The dream ran through my head, and finally I sat up. I looked around the room. Spot wasn't next to me, he wasn't on the couch or by the window, he wasn't anywhere. Wait a minute,  
is this the same room I fell asleep in? Abruptly, the door opened and in walked two men. One was tall, largely built. The other was a shorter, skinnier man. Both had something in their hands. One seemed to resemble a large stick, and the other glistened as the moons light struck upon it. I began to tremble as they approached,  
I wasn't sure if they knew I was there or not. One began to speak but I couldn't understand, something with the word 'weather.' I was terrified and wished more than ever that Spot was there. The two men continued on, moving closer, and one lifted his hand about to strike with the shiny object...

"Chelsea? Vixen?" Spot was shaking me profusely.

My eyes fluttered open, "What's goin on? Where'd dey go? Where were ya?" I was amazed to see no sign of the two men, they were all too real for me.

"What are ya tawlkin' 'bout? I'se haven' left ya side."

I shook my head, "Those men… they were so real. Oh, Spot.. I'm scarred! Wha' if dey come back?"

Spot gathered me in his arms, "Sweetface, I'se haven' left ya. Its jist a dream. Dey nor anyoddah poison can hoit ya. Okay? I'se won' let no one near ya." I darted my eyes across the room as I nodded my head and drawing closer to Spot. I buried my head then into his chest to discover that he had removed his shirt. His warm, built figure was illuminated by the light seeping in from the window.

"Spot, promise me you'se nevah leave me."

"I promise I'se nevah gonna leave ya." I smiled but was still afraid to move out of his arms. Spot was wrong, those men weren't just a dream. They were real, maybe not now, but someday I know I will meet them again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Trouble in Harlem by Vixen - aka Spot's Fox

I felt the sun's warmth and could sense the brightness. I turned my head in hopes to block out the sun, and buried it into Spot's chest. I pulled the blankets up over my head, "Ugh!" It was too warm with the blankets on and I kicked them off.

"Ya soire do move a lot," Spot mumbled from awakening unwillingly.

"I'se sawry, but I'se don wanna git up. I'se wanna sleep, but da damn sun's too bright!"

He slid from the bed, and grabbed a bag from below the bed, "I'se be back."

I couldn't figure out where Spot's family was. 'Doesn e have parents? Bruddahs? Sistahs? Anyone?' I pondered those questions as the door opened. In walked a gorgeous young girl. She looked older than me, maybe even older than Spot. She was about his height, skinny, and had beautiful chestnut brown hair.

"Oh, where's Spot?"

"Uh, I'se think e went tah wash up."

"Well, I'se Ramblah(Rambler). "

"Well, Spot calls me Vixen and Chelsea. I'se don know me real name."

"Okay, Vixen, how ya been? I'se hoid bout ya leg from Blunt." I smiled, this girl was really nice but I couldn't overcome the jealousy, ' Wha she want wit Spot?'

I continued to smile, "I'se gittin bettah, it still hoits dough. Spot says me side is da woist. But I'se livin."

"Dats good, but I'se gotta go and tawlk wit Spot. Latah." She smiled back and left me to myself.

Spot was done washing up and was about to head back when he was stopped. "Wha ya want Ramblah?"

She crossed her arms, looking at her cousin as if she was taller and could smoosh him like a bug. "Benjamin Conlon! Ya may be da leadah round heah but I'se oldah! Even if I'se a goil ya ain gonna treat me like dat!"

He threw his arms in the air out of frustration, "Aight, jist don call me you know what."

She grinned, but soon grew serious, "Deres trouble in Hahlem."

Spot tensed, "Whas 'appening?"

"Dose Joisey boys are tawlkin like de playin on hittin up Hahlems Goil Lodgin House. All da odduhs ahe waitin' fer more news. Blunts aready left fer Manhattan. Watcha gonna do?"

He was practically out the door. They had made their way down the stairs and to the main lobby as they were talking. "I'se goin tah Hahlem. Send Sprintah tah da Bronx, Manhattan, all over tah let da bois know o da meeting in three hours." He turned and left but quickly turned around, "Oh an' Ram, stay wit me fox, eh? Git her dressed fer da meetin."

He was off again and Rambler headed up the stairs. "Sprintah! Sprintah!"

He came running up to her out of nowhere, "Ya want somethin?"

"Spots got ordas fer ya." He listened intensely to her, "Go an tell all da Newsies o New Yawk, cept Hahlem, dat dere's a meetin tahnight in three houhs. If ya need Spot es out at Hahlems Lodge." He nodded and ran for the door, and sprinted(hence his name) across the Brooklyn Bridge.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I didn't know who it was, Spot wouldn't knock and I didn't know anyone else. The girl, Rambler, walked in and I could hear the sound of loud boys stomping down what I guessed were stairs.

"Heya Vixen, Spot had some business tah take care of. I'se gonna hang out witcha tahday."

I smiled, "Aight. Whas goin on? Where Spot go? Is 'e comin back?"

"Tah Hahlem, e'll be back in a few houhs. I'se gonna help ya git ready."

I was puzzled, "Whas happenin tahnight?"

"Well, all da guys are comin, youse gotta be dressed if dey are all gonna be here."

"Boys? Wha boys?"

She smiled, "Da Newsies."

I nodded, 'Hmm.. whats that?' I decided against asking so she didn't think I was that stupid. She took a seat on the couch, "Ouch!"

"Whas da mattah?" She pulled out a book, it had been stuffed under the cushions. She flipped it open, "Wha Spot doin wit a goil's journal? It yers?"

I shook my head, "No."

She read a few lines, "Do ya know a Snooks?"

Suddenly, I jolted back with a rush of memories. There was a girl running down a hallway with an old man after her. She threw something to another girl, who passed the object to a young boy. The girl tripped and was tackled by the old man. He picked her up and threw her into another room. The other two were screaming something.'Wait! Is that me?' I asked myself as I finally got a clearer look at the people running through my head.

"Vixen?"

I tore myself from the memory and looked at the girl, "Can I see dat?"

She handed it to me, and I skimmed through the book, and saw that it stopped. I put it down, and turned my attention back to Rambler, "Can ya help me tah da warshroom?"

"Yeah, oh, dis will be fun!" She exclaimed.

"Why? Wha I miss?"

"Ya gotta git a lil dressed up if all da bois will be here. It'll be like havin a baby sister tah take care of! C'mon." We hurried to the bathroom and giggled at one another as we joked back and forth.

"Here, try dis one," Rambler called from outside the stall.

"Aight, I'se need ya tah unzip me." She did so and was shocked, "Whas dat?"

"Huh? Oh, dats from me cut.. Oh I'se gotta change dat! Spot didn do it tahday. I'se got one on me leg too." She nodded and decided we'd go do that now. I lied down on a bed, and she came with all the stuff. She fixed my leg, it was nearly healed, and then she went for my side.

She gasped as the bandage was removed, "Whas da mattah? Is it real bad? Spot won't tell me."

She looked at me and I saw the concern in her eyes, "I'se cant lie tah ya. Its real bad, it aint infected, but its deep." She poured the liquid and it burned, a lot more than the day before. The bandage was replaced and the old ones were discarded.

-Spot-

He made his way to Harlem in no time, taking a lot of back ways and watching for Jersey spies. He knew where to find both Plaz and Kix. He turned into an empty alleyway and entered a side door to a building. There, behind another door, he took the steps. In the basement of the tenement, there was yet another door. He knocked and it was slightly opened, once he was seen they welcomed him in.

"Conlon, I'se glad tah see ya." Plaz and Spot spit shook, and settled at the table in the center.

"Yeah I'se hoid ya gots some trouble. Joisey up tah dere no good schemes again. Ya got anythin more?"

Plaz shook his head, "Naw. Aleast Ise dont."

They turned to Kix, Spot was grinning wildly, "Wha ya got?"

She shook with him, "Spot, baby! You'se lookin good. I'se hoid some things. Dey playin fer eleven tahnight. I hoid dey figured it be good since da guys would be out by den. Gonna rape all da goils den set da place on fire."

Spot's grin was gone and his face was stern and his eyes looked to kill. "Watcha got in mind?"

Spot, grew quiet as if they'd get killed if they were heard, "Aight, I'se havin a meetin at da lodge, and if we git all da boty tah 'elp it won be a problem. We'se gotta git a few goils tah help. If dey..."

Vixen

"Ya looks good! Damn goil, ya clean up good!"

I smiled at the compliment, but then I thought of something, "Are ya goin wit Spot?" I didn't expect to be so blunt, but I wanted to know.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rambler busted out laughing, thinking of her cousin, "No! 'E's me cousin!"

I could feel my cheeks turn red, "I'se sawrry! I'se jist figured since ya came in here lookin fer 'im this mornin.."

She continued to laugh, "Ah God! Wait til Blunt heahs dis one!"

'Blunt.. I know dat name...' I continued to think and suddenly it hit me. "Oh! Blunt, I'se know 'im."

She smiled at the sound of his name, "Yeah, dats me boy.. fer a whole yeah!" I smiled, I was happy for them, but even more happy to hear she was Spot's cousin and not his girl. "So how ol' are ya?"

"19, two years oldah den Spot. Es 17."

I nodded, and then laughed, "He's 17 an da leadah of dis place? Dey'll listen tah 'im even if es youngah?"

"Yeah, dey do. Hawk passed it down to Spot last yeah when e left fer Arizona wit his wife. He was left in charge, no one evah tought tah question his age, and if dey did.. well, dey paid fer it."

I grinned understanding what she meant, "Well, wha ya gonna wear? Den we can do our hair!" She grinned, agreeing, and pulled out a cute dress. Once we were done getting her dressed, the light footsteps on the stairs grew louder. In walked yet another girl, she looked a lot like Spot, and I had to make sure I truly was looking at a girl and not seeing Spot in a girls dress with longer hair. It definitely wasn't Spot, her body showing her to be a defiant young woman.

"Heya Sweets!"

I smiled, but was a little shy. "Heya, whos da goil? Lemme guess, anuddah one o' me bruddahs goils."

Rambler slapped her, "Shuddup! Dis is Vixen, er Chelsea accordin tah ya bruddah. She's new here and is all torn up so I'se helpin her. Dere's a meetin tahnight."

Sweets nodded, "I'se Sweets Conlon. Spots oldah sistah." I simply nodded in response. "So how old are ya?"

"I don't know…" I had to wonder if I ever would remember.

"Oh well, you'se look like ya bout me age maybe Rambler's. Well, I'se here tah talk wit me cousin."

I took the hint, but I couldn't go anywhere on my own, "I'se don mean tah be rude, but I'se cant move."

Sweets looked at me confused, "Wha ya mean?"

"I'se told ya. She's all torn up, shes got cuts on her side and leg."

"Oh, well, dats aight. So Ram, I'se been thinkin. Wha we gonna do bout Spot?"

Ramblers good mood seemed to fade, "I don know. He seems tah be bettah. He's been kinda occupied- ya know wha I mean."

I knew what she meant. Something wasn't right with Spot and I had been taking his mind off of it. What was the matter with him?

"Well, dats good. He needs tah git ovah it. Its been yeahs since e came here, time tah move on."

"Ya, well, lets tawlk bout dat latah and help git dis foxy lady ready."

Rambler knew I was concerned and decided to avoid the topic around me. "Aight, time tah fix ya hair."

By the time the girls were done we all looked great. Even Sweets had changed into a dress which was quite the change from her boy pants, and shirt. Her hair fell to just below her shoulder blade, emphasizing her body. Her blue-greenish eyes stood out with her outfit which was a light blue skirt and a white blouse.

"You'se look so nice Sweets!" I exclaimed getting excited about the nights events. Rambler agreed, who too looked great. She wore a gray shirt and skirt, that had three-quarter length sleeves, and stopped at her ankles. She had one suspender hooked to the skirt, and the other hung over her shoulder. Her short black hair, which reached below her ears, was sticking out on the sides making it look like wings. It looked cute and when she placed her hat on, it made her look absolutely adorable. My dress was green, which made the green tint in my eyes sharp. The gold too stood out in them, making them i lluminate like tigers' eyes. My dress was sleeveless, reaching all the way to the floor. My hair, which was a curly, chestnut brown color with a red tint to it, was pulled back and tied with a green ribbon. We all smiled at one another, and busted out laughing. "Dis was so much fun!"

We all laughed again, "We gots tah do dis more often!"

Soon, there was a loud bang. The house seemed to shake as people climbed the stairs. Sweets quickly shut the door, not ready to be seen. There was commotion in the other room as the boys seeped back into the bunkroom. Soon, there was silence. "Wow, where'd dey all go?"

"Dey jist spent dere dey sellin papes. Wit da party tahnight, dere proly all jumpin in da river tah freshin up."

I nodded, "So, you'se two newsies?"

They nodded, "Wha' else would we be?"

I shrugged, "I jist wonderin. Why didn't ya go tahday?"

"I'se slept in," Sweets admitted to us.

"I'se don gotta sell everyday. I'se woik at Medda's too, so I'se make a lot a money." Rambler was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Medda's?"

She smiled remembering that I was new to the streets of NY, "Its a place where alotta goils dance, and sing. Perform for da crowd."

"Oh, dat sounds like fun. Once Ise bettah, can I come wit ya?" Rambler nodded, and we all started talking about that night. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Midnight Sky- Chapter 6 Siren**

Spot returned home later that day, and when he neared the docks, he was not at all surprised when he saw his men in the river.

"Conlon!" One newsie shouted, stopping Spot in his tracks, "Wha's goin down in Hahlem?"

Spot glared at the boy for bringing up the subject around other Newsies that had no idea let alone the possible Jersey Spies scattered around the city. "Nottin! Wha makes ya think oddahwise?" He didn't listen for an answer, but continued on his way to the abandoned factory. Spot decided to go sit on the roof in hopes to perfect his plans, so he jumped on the fire escape. For most people, this would have made a load of noise but he had mastered the skill of silencing the city years ago.

As he climbed the ladder, he heard the noise in his room. It was none other than his older sister's whiney voice, and she was of course going on about Blink. He groaned inwardly, not understanding women. He was about to climb past the window when he heard me speak up.

"Wha's da mattah wit liking him?" He heard the other two begin to laugh. He sat down on the escape platform right below his window to listen.

"Jist wait til ya git tah know him. E ain't da kinda guy ya want. Take me Blink fer example, He's a real sweet heart." Sweets continued to go on about the boy who held her heart in his hands as she waved her switch blade around in the air.

I smiled hoping to be polite but I couldn't seem to get Spot out of my mind, "Ya, he sounds real nice."

"Yeah, yeah," Rambler spoke up, who I personally didn't really think she lived up to her name, but her cousin did a fine job at it.

"Blink is a real nice guy, but he don' compare tah me Blunt. Now, if ya want a true guy, den git a guy like me Blunt. And until ya got a relationship dat last fer a year, den I'se don't wanna hear bout how much ya love each uddah(other)."

Sweets pointed her switchblade at Rambler, "Are ya sayin' dat we don't love each uddah? A'least I'se naw goin fer somethin' like dis one."

She then averted her blade in my direction, and they both turned to me. "Why ya like him an'way?" Rambler investigated my motives.

"I'se don' know. I'se jist do! Why's dat so bad?" I was getting angry with the way they were dissing the idea of me being with Spot.

"You'se don know him, do ya?"

"Ya, we'se tawlkin bout da 'Infamous Leadah' dat has a bigger ego dan Mistah Pulitzah." Sweets joined in with Rambler as they went on about why no one should want to be with Spot.

"'He'd jist hurt ya. Why ya want dat?"

"Wha' ya mean 'hurt me'?"

"Everybody knows wha 'e does tah women."

My eyes widened, 'I don't know!' I thought to myself. "Wha exactly are ya tawlkin' bout?"

"'He breaks deir hearts! Everyone o' deir hearts."

"Ya, even da whores git upset when 'e forgets bout dem."

Spot was so furious. He was raging with anger. He wanted to go in there and just kill his sister and cousin. 'They'se gots no right tellin' her all dat stuff.' He instead whipped out his sling shot and broke a few windows in the building across the way.

"So he's been wit alotta goils?" I questioned quietly. Spot's ears perked up, and listened intently to hear their response.

"Well, if ya consider ..oh, I'se dunno.. a'least three a week a small number, den no naw a lot."

My mouth dropped open and their was thump heard from outside, but we paid no attention to it. 'Three a week! I'se nevah had one!' I was so jealous and wanted to cry.

"Don' let it bothah ya. He would proly jist look ya ovah, keep 'is distance. He usually 'voids da goil newsies of his territory."

I sighed more loudly than I thought I had. Soon, the two switched the topic of how long it had been since they had a girls' night. It sounded interesting and fun, but I didn't want to listen. I wanted to see Spot, talk with him, hear him, hold him. I thought I saw movement outside the window, as my eyes focused on the river in the distance. I forced myself up, moving towards the window, using everything I could as a crutch. Somewhere in the distance I could hear the music play. I began to hum the song as I reached the window, where I sat looking out over the city. The song became more clear, and I didn't know if it was actually playing, or if it was just coming from inside of me. The words left my lips as if I had written them. As my voice became stronger and more clear, the girls' conversation stopped. They actually were quiet and just sat there listening. Spot had already made his way onto the roof by the time I came to the window. He listened intently to me. I sang the song as if I was singing it to someone and I knew that someone was Spot. The song of my soul seemed to make the bustling city stop. The boys in the river gathered on the docks, the shop keepers all formed outside their stores. The beautiful voice luring them to get closer. The carriages slowed down, the factory smoke stopped, the rivers flow ended. The beating fathers let their children go, the killers quit killing, and the robbers didn't rob. The world revolved around the voice and it seemed like it was coming from a Siren (mythical creature that lured men to them-usually to their death). It seemed like it touched all of New York City. Newsies from all over New York seemed to be carried in with the wind to Brooklyn. All that listened knew that voice belonged to a beautiful owner. Even without seeing her, they all knew it. She had to illuminate, shine like an angel. If they only knew it was just me, Vixen.

**Hurt Before by The Corrs (song Vixen sings)**

She's a girl in a world, she's moving as fast as she goes.

Loves her mum and her dad, the only secure that she knows.

But at night, she's alone, she's dreaming of somebody new.

Her someone for to hold, she's praying the dream will come true.  
Show me the way-show me, show me how.

Help me be brave- for love.

Show me the way- show me, tell me how.

What do you say?

There's no pain in her heart, she's trying so hard to unwind.

Makes her cry in the night, when visions so real make her blind.

Wants to break through the fear. Erasing the scars from within.

Start a new kind of being-she's down and she's praying again.

You see she's-Turning the key, unlocking the door.

Embracing the roller coaster world.

Stepping outside, body and soul. Taking whatever future holds.

Turning the key, unlocking the door.

Embracing the roller coaster world. Take it in stride, you're just twenty-five.

And you know we've all been hurt before.

Show me the way-show me, show me how. Help me be brave- for love.  
Show me the way-show me, tell me how. What do you say?  
You see she's- turning the key, unlocking the door. Embracing the roller coaster world.

Stepping outside, body and soul. Taking whatever future holds.

Turning the key, unlocking the door. Embracing the roller coaster world.

Take it in stride, you're just twenty-five. And you know we've all been hurt before.

You see she's- turning the key, unlocking the door.

Embracing the roller coaster world.

Stepping outside, body and soul.  
Taking whatever future holds.

Turning the key, unlocking the door. Embracing the roller coaster world.

Take it in stride, you're just twenty-five. And you know we've all been hurt before.

You see she's- turning the key, unlocking the door. Embracing the roller coaster world.

Stepping outside, body and soul. Taking whatever future holds.

Turning the key, unlocking the door. Embracing the roller coaster world.

Take it in stride, you're just twenty-five. And you know we've all been hurt before.

We've all been hurt before. So you're not alone.  
So you're not alone.

**All rights to "Hurt Before" belong to the Corrs**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say that I am not abandoning this story- actually its finished I'm just behind with updating it because of the process of getting it **

**uploaded. So i promise I will get it on there for you and in a matter of weeks. Okay? Oh and thank you for all the reviews sorry I haven't replied- Its been hectic **

**because I'm moving into school so please be patient and don't stop reading. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Surprise!

I laid on Spot's bunk, bored out of my mind. Everybody was outside partying while I was stuck in here. I wanted to scream, then I heard the rattling of the stairs as people piled into the building. Not following orders, a boy and a girl who were making out made their way into the room. I didn't want to be rude and remained quiet, but when they fell down on top of me I couldn't help but be noticed.

"Wha' are ya doin in here?" questioned the girl.

"I'se sorry, but I'se can't go nowhere else, 'sides are ya sure you're supposed tah be in here. Does Spot know?"

The boy panicked knowing that Spot would kill him if I told him. "C'mon Jewel, we'se shouldn't be in here."

She glared at me, and I just mirrored her image. "No, we'se ain' gonna let one o' Conlon's tramps stand in our way!"

"What'd ya call me?"

"A tramp, a Conlon Tramp! One o' da many! We'se all been dere, an' he'll dump ya jist like da rest o' us!"

I continued to glare, looking fierce. But inside I was dying. My stomach churned and I felt like I would puke. 'Dey were right! He is a no good piece o' shit! He doesn't give a damn about me! I'se only one o' his goils!' "I'se ain't no tramp, you slut! I ain't even with Conlon, he's jist helpin me out. Returnin a favor, dats it! Now git out!" The boy pushed the other girl out of the room, and I never felt so relieved when the door was shut. The tears filled my eyes, and I let them fall. They poured out and I couldn't help but think that Spot only wanted something from me and I didn't mean anything to him. Then, the door opened and in walked the girls. I was surprised that they were alone, missing their significant others.

"Heya doll..." Clue stopped mid sentence, as she saw the tears that were flowing down my cheeks.

"What's da mattah?" They all asked me.

"Some goil.. some slut, she came in with one o' da bois. We got inta it."

"Did she hurt ya?" Sweets asked whipping out her switch blade.

"Yea, she tore me up inside! She.. you'se .. are all right! Spot doesn't care bout me, I'se jist anuddah piece of ass!" All the girls' faces dropped. Sweets and Rambler knew that Spot was good at using girls, but he wouldn't use someone like me, who was bound to stay around.

"Naw, she's a tramp. No boy really cares bout dem, so dey try tah make us all feel bad," Clue spoke up.

"Look, why don't we jist let it go? Let's have a goils night? Da boys will be gone fer da night and we'se ain't allowed to leave. C'mon, let's git some cards, booze, and cigs and settle down fer a good time," Rambler decided.

I nodded, "Dat sounds like fun- no boys- no heartache!" We all smiled and the girls walked out of the room to gather up the items.  
-  
Bumlets lead Alicat to the abandoned factory just in time to hear his orders. He was to stick around, but be on the look out for Jersey boys. He nodded to Jack, "I'se be on it in a minute. Foist lemme take Alicat, here, tah da bunk room an' intraduce her tah da goils."

"Nice tah meet ya, I'se Jack. I'se love tah chat, but I'se gotta be goin'."

She smiled, "Nice meetin' ya Jack." She and Bumlets walked away and into the building. Heading up the stairs and they ran right into Clue.

"Sawrry Clue," Bumlets apologized.

"Dats aight, youse git tah stick 'round Bum?"

"Yeah, I'se gotta git goin dough. I'se won't be far, but could ya take care of Alicat here?"

Clue smiled, "Soire! I'se Clue, you'se can come with me and da goils. We'se havin a Goils Only Night." Clue grabbed Alicat's hand and lead her to Spot's room, and she waved good bye to Bumlets.  
-  
"So Lizzie, can ya tell me wha ya were doin' up on dat bridge if ya weren't gonna jump?" There was slight sarcasm in Mush's voice, but seriousness in his eyes. They made it to the factory, but ended up on top of it, sitting under the stars. Mush was supposed to be heading to Harlem's lodge for girls, but he figured that one less wouldn't make a difference. They were laying on their backs with Liz's head on Mush's stomach, searching the stars.

"Fine, you'se win. I'se gonna jump, but I'se couldn't. Den you'se came and hollered at me, scaring me to death. That's when I fell."

"Oh, well, I'se sawrry. God, I'se woulda killed meself if ya actually fell because o' me," He wasn't smiling anymore, and Sprite could tell by his tone that he felt really bad.

"Its aight. You were just trying to help me, thanks."

"So why were ya gonna jump?"

She sighed heavily and scanned the stars long and hard before answering, "My family, dey were killed. Well, me faddah(father) got influenza and died. But before he did, my mother was in a factory when it caught on fire and died. My brother was killed by a gang out in California. He was walkin home from woik, and dey mugged him. He didn't have much so dey killed him, 'sides I hoid dat he was seeing one o' da guys' sistahs."

Mush smirked knowing he used to be protective of his cousin, both him and his little brother were. No one was allowed to touch her, and if they did they got soaked, but that was all in the past now. "I'se sawrry, I'se undahstand and if ya evah need tah talk, I'se a'ways here."

She smiled, "Thanks, a lot. I woulda died witout ya."

"Ya, I'se like yer guardian angel- well sorta."

"Oh shit! Me guardian!" -  
Spot and the boys made their way to Harlem, not being noticed. Most of the girls had come to the party, but not all of them. Some of the girls had to stay so that it wouldn't be noticeable if the Jersey Spies were out.

The rest of the girls made their way out, using different exits in hopes of not being noticed. Not all of the girls were out when there came a loud noise. Everyone stopped, and the girls that were all ready outside were rushed into a hide out. All the guys tensed up, and the girls were forced into the center of all of them. Out of nowhere came the crackling voice, "Surprise, surprise boys!"

It was the infamous Gram, the leader of Jersey. Spot sent the girls to the basement with a few boys, in hopes of being protected. All of the boys, hid out in dark corners and waited to attack. "Conlon!" Spot didn't respond but listened, "You'se think I'se gonna send me bois in dere? I'se know ya got yer best bois in dere, naw tah mention Manhattan's, Midway's, Bronx's, Queen's, everybody's. 'Sides dey are gonna be hittin' up yer territory any minute now, an' wit da bois dat ya left dere, we'se gonna knawck up all yer goils. Naw jist Hahlem's, it's a shame ya had tah put all o' New Yawk City's goils in danger o' Jersey. Dey'll still be alive when ya git back if dey don't fight."

Spot grew tense, he knew his sister would never give in. She'd pull out her switch blade and wind up gettin herself killed. And Rambler, she'd fight but would probably get screwed with first and then get killed. 'OH SHIT!' he thought, 'I'se gotta git back fer Vixen! I'se promised!' He knew he had to get back there and now. He knew Jack would kill him if anything happened to her, and before he got to reunite with her. Spot and many of the boys dashed out of the room, only leaving a small amount to take care of anyone who entered. -  
"Goils! Dis here is Alicat, she is Bum's goil."

Alicat blushed at the thought of being Bumlet's girl. But she didn't correct them, "Hiya."

We all returned the gesture, introducing ourselves. "Hey, I'se Sweets."

"Rambler."

I smiled at her, understanding how it felt to be the new girl, "I'se Chelsea, but everyone calls me Vixen."

"Its nice tah meet ya'll."

"Aight, well, why don't we git tah some fun? Who's up fer pokah?" Clue jumped on the bed and began to bounce. I laughed when she tripped herself and landed on me.

"Dumbass!" I joked, and she smiled replying, "I'se know!"

We all laughed as Rambler dealt the cards for a game, and while Sweets poured the drinks. We all passed around the cigs, only having a small number. Then, Clue pulled something from her pocket. She was grinning devilishly, "I'se figuhed he'd steal anuddah. But dere's only one, so enjoy!"

Rambler and Sweets laughed with Clue, but Alicat and I looked at each other. "What?" We asked in confusion.

"Race?" I asked knowing that Clue was dating him and they laughed.

Nodding they stated, "Race." I didn't really understand, but I smiled wickedly anyways.

"Well, le's get dis game started." We were surprised to find that I was a very talented player.

"Goil , me bruddah would love tah have ya as his partner!"

My face dropped, "Can we naw tawlk bout yer bruddah?"

"Sorry, I'se forgot."

A few games and many drinks later we all started to rip on one another. "Yeah, Blink, doesn't really have only one eye! I's a covah up tah help 'im sell!" Clue exploded, not knowing this about her brother and found it very amusing. Yet, we all found everything amusing.. being drunk does that.

"Dis is good shit!" Alicat was very humorous when she drank, and was dancing all around the room. Soon, Sweets joined her and looped arms and went around in circles. Then, a loud noise down stairs sent us all to a jolting stop. And then we all giggled.  
-  
"You'se guardian?" Mush was confused, not hearing anything about this before.

"Yeah, me father told me tah look fer 'im. I didn't think I could find him, I mean in New Yawk City. Its huge!"

He sat there thinking, "Well, wha's his name? Maybe I'se know him."

"Patrick." Mush shook his head, "No, no one goes by dat, a'least no one I'se know. Wha's 'is last name?"

Liz thought long and hard, "Umm.. Patrick .. Patrick Meyers.. Thats it Patrick Meyers. Are ya sure ya don' know him?"

Mush sat up, not being able to believe it. "Mush, what's da mattah?"

He looked her over, and shook his head. "No, no way. Its impossible. Are ya sure his name was Patrick Meyers?"

Liz thought a little more, and then nodded her head, "I'm absolutely positive! Why? Do you know 'im?"

He could only shake his head yes, "I'se know 'im."

"Really? Where can I find im?"

Mush was quiet when he replied, "He's right in front a ya."

Her eyes grew wide, shaking her head. "Thats impossible! You're name is Mush, not Patrick."

"Its me nickname, jist like Sprite. Thats what I used tah call ya, don't ya remembah me?"

She looked into Mush's eyes, and stared in disbelief, "You are Patrick! But I'se a'ways called ya Pat." She hugged her best friend tightly and then pushed away, "You'se left me! You'se died in dat fire! How can ya be here?"

His face grew sad, "Me family died in dat fire, I'se made it out. I didn't even try tah save 'em."

"But why ya leave? Ya know me family woulda took ya in."

He grew furious remembering everything that he had pushed away, "Afath awhile I knew dey were dead without hearing it. I didn't want to hear, so I ran so they thought I died too. I didn't wanna impose, I took care of meself. I didn't want anuddah family!"

Sprite jumped up to place Mush in her arms in hopes to calm him down, "Its okay. C'mon, you'se know I love ya, you'se me best friend. Now, its just you and me. We can get on fine by ourselves."

Mush calmed down quickly and looked over the girl he knew so well. She wasn't the little girl he had played with when he was 4. She wasn't his best friend, how could she be? She was beautiful and he knew that their relationship couldn't be the same for the way she made him feel. A loud noise from below them, abruptly pulled them apart, "Fuck!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Brooklyn Under Attack

Spot reached the Brooklyn Bridge without any trouble. Along his way he had gathered up some of his toughest man, so they could take on Jersey. They decided to split up and take different routes to the BLH. Spot, Dice, and Spits were walking through an alley when they were surrounded by a group of men. Spot knew they were cornering them to stop him from getting to Vixen.

'How do they know? Why?' Then it hit him. 'O'coise. I'se beat da shit out a dem da oddah day tah save Vixen. Dey must want 'er fer somthin'.' He quickly climbed up a fire escape and left his men to fight. He jumped roof to roof, when he saw that there was movement on top of the BLH roof.

Jack had a funny feeling about Spot since he saw him earlier that day. 'He's hidin' something from me. What is it? Who is it? Why did 'e give me that look like he was afraid I'se gonna kill 'im meself?' Jack had thoughts racing through his mind, but he let them go and instead set his mind to getting back to the BLH to help with the fight.

Race, Blink, and Blunt took off running right after Spot. They had to get back to save the girls. Race didn't want to be a father, especially to a child that wasn't his. And worse, he didn't want to end up alone. Kid knew Sweets wouldn't even have a chance after killing the first two Jersey boys. She'd pull the switch blade out on them and cut them up. But then they'd get her and just take her out rather than have fun with her. Blunt knew that Rambler showed the Conlon temper, but she'd give in. But that didn't mean she'd live to see him again, if he didn't get there in time. She was pretty forceful and if she said no, she meant 'no'. All three boys looked at each other, knowing what one another was thinking and ran twice as fast.  
-  
Hicup We all looked at each other and laughed. Then there was a scream, we all began to sober up a little, becoming a little more serious.

"What's dat?" Sweets all ready had her switch blade out and was headed for the door. She peered out and saw a girl screaming with a guy on top of her. There was another boy struggling to pull him off. Many more boys were entering the bunk room, and Sweets pulled the door shut. She locked it and looked around.

"What's mattah?" Rambler asked, standing.

"Brooklyn's undah attack! C'mon, we'se gotta git outta here." The girls all went to the window, and started to climb out, not one remembering I couldn't move.

"Heya! hicup" But no one answered.  
-  
Mush and Sprite heard the cries of help from below and Mush knew he was in trouble. He and Sprite quickly climbed down the fire escape, surprised to see four girls in the alleyway.  
"You'se aight?" He knew them all except one.  
"Yeah, Mushy we'se good." He smiled at them, "Dats good, a'least I'se ain't gonna git it too bad. C'mon." He lead all of the girls to the docks, "Stay here. I'se be back in a lil' while. Sprite dese are da goils. Goils dis is Sprite, be nice tah her." They all nodded and waved him off as he took off running.  
Spot saw the figures climb down the ladder, so he decided to jump to a different roof. He reached the docks just in time to see Mush running off from five girls, something he rarely did. Spot took off after him, "Mush! Mush, wait up!" Mush slowed his pace as Spot joined him in stride. "Wha's happenin' at da Lodge"  
Mush shook his head, "I'se goin tah gather up more boys. Its undah attack"  
Spot stopped, "Heya Mush. Dose goils you'se with, me sistah dere"  
Mush thought, "Yeah, Sweets was dere, Ramblah too"  
Spot felt better knowing that Vixen was out but he had to save his territory. He started barking out orders to Mush, "Aight, I'se goin back. You'se round up all a Kelly's gang, and any stragglers a me gang. You'se undahstand?" Mush nodded and took off in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot with some of his boys that he had picked up, made their way into the BLH. Spot and his men split up to cover more ground. Spot and Rocks, one of Midtown's boys, made their way into the bunkroom. There, they saw the mess. Girls were sprawled out on beds, most of them still breathing. Only about two girls were slit at the throat. Then they saw one girl still squirming with the last of the Jersey boys. Rocks went after the man seeing it was his girl. Spot decided to head down the stairs, and check on his men.  
'Where da hell were da boys?' Then he thought, 'Why did Joisey leave so soon'  
He heard the rattling of the stairs, and his men came emerging out of the stairwell. "Spot!" they were out of breath, "Joisey.. lit da place up! We'se got goils and some o' da boys scattered all ovah"  
Spot gave orders, telling them to throw mattresses out the windows and throw what couldn't move. They were to leave the dead, and get themselves out after all the girls were out. He got all of the girls to rush out of the window and down the escape.  
"C'mon! Move, le's go!" he hollered at them.  
He checked all of the closets, no one in sight. He reached his own door and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge, it was locked.  
'Oh shit!' I thought as someone tried to open the door. I quieted myself, and laid perfectly still. The door knob stopped moving and I could hear them walk away, hitting the creaking boards of the floor. I was relieved, and knew I was safe for now. Spot will be back, even if he doesn't love me. He'll be back to save me. I reached for the journal, and began to jot things down. Then I saw it, Spot's key lay on the floor.  
'What's dat?' I thought as I saw the paper sticking out from under the couch cushion. 'Its a pictah.' I sat up and barely reached it. I unfolded it and a tear slid down my cheek.

"So Sprite? Who's are ya?" The girls were all swaying, and acting goofy.  
"I'se a friend a Mush's, 'es me guardian." They all nodded and suddenly Rambler swallowed hard, "Shit! Fucking Jesus Christ!" The girls all turned to look at her, "Vixen!" Spot got down the escape jist in time to see the fire spread even higher. 'FUCK!' He turned away, pretending that there weren't tears filling his eyes. Then he saw the guys, he joined Jack, Race, Blink, Blunt, Mush, and Bumlets. As they all walked to where Mush said he had left the girls, Spot pulled Jack aside.  
"Jacky-boy, dere's somethin I'se gotta tell ya." Jack was glad his friend was finally going to tell him the answers to his questions.  
"Wha's da mattah Spot"  
"You'se ain't gonna believe dis, but.." His voice trailed off as he heard the shrieking cry of Rambler. Blunt was at her side all ready, and Spot looked up questioningly.  
"Wha's da mattah?" Rambler looked away, and as Spot looked from girl to girl for an answer, he got the same response.  
"Where is she?" There was still complete silence, "Damn it! TELL ME"  
Clue quietly answered, "We'se left her in ya room"  
He turned to look at the factory that once was his home. It was up in smokes, flames almost reaching the top. "She's in dat?" With that he took off, jumping up the nearest buildings fire escape.  
There was smoke filling the room, and there was heat from below. I didn't know what was happening, and became very nervous. I tucked the photo into the journal, and hugged it close as I pushed myself off the bed. I made it to the couch without too much trouble, and was able to reach the key. The cord wasn't tied to it, and I couldn't bare the thought of losing it, so I tucked it inside my shirt. I pushed myself up again, and tried to make it to the window. I slipped and fell. The smoke was overtaking the room and I couldn't see anything in the room to know which direction to go.  
Spot reached the roof of the factory. He quickly jumped down to the platform in front of his room. He looked in and could barely make out the furniture in his room. But when he looked down, there I was sprawled out on the floor. He quickly came to me.

Quietly I whispered, "Spot?"

"Shh…" he silenced me.

"You came back."

"Sorry it took me so long. Come on I'm gonna git us outta here." When he reached the window he knew he would never make the jump between the windows, and he only could go so far down the escape before running into the fire.

"Spot, we'll never make it."

"We're gonna have to try, " he said determined. So he went as far as he could, and with all of his might jumped in hopes of landing in the garbage bin. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Vixen er Yer Sista..

Spot slowly opened his eyes, looking around. Then he remembered, "Vixen?" He looked down, and sighed heavily when he saw me in his arms.  
At first he thought it was all a bad dream, but the scent of the river was missing and he knew he was in Manhattan. I stirred slightly, and looked around. I was taken aback by the sites of my environment. I looked up, and smiled as I saw Spot starring at me.

"Heya," I whispered softly. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched my lips move.

"Mornin'. How ya feel?"

"I hoit a little, but nothin I can't handle. Wha' bout youse?" He began to cringe, and I looked him over.

"You'se got cuts an' bruises." I pushed myself away, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Naw, don' leave me."

"I'se gotta take care a ya, jist like you did me."

"Ya wanna take care a me? Den just stay put, you'se makin me feel bettah a'ready by being in me arms." I smiled and cuddled into him, but the moment couldn't last. I wouldn't allow it, or at least my head wouldn't.

"Spot, do you care bout me er am I jist anuddah piece a ass?"

He seemed taken aback, "What? Who told ya dat?"

"Jist tell me. What do I mean tah ya?"

"Vixen, I'se do care about ya. God, I'se went back inta dat fire tah git ya, an' you'se think ya're only a piece of ass?"

My face perked up at the answer I had wanted to hear, 'He does care about me! He does!' Dreamily, I looked up into his eyes, and did something I didn't think I'd do. My mouth swept over his, and he kissed back. His arms held my body tight as my one hand was placed on his chest and the other on his cheek. There was a sudden creak, and we pulled apart.

"Spot Conlon!"

Spot wasn't used to being addressed like this, "What ya want? Can't ya see I'se busy?" Then he saw it was Jack, but Spot didn't know why he was so mad. "Oh Jacky-boy, wha's da mattah?"

Jack had something in his hand. I lied back completely confused, I didn't know who in the world this guy was. "How do ya explain dis?" He held up the journal to a page that revealed the signature, 'Snooks O'riley.'

"Dats mine!" I shouted seeing the journal.

"Right, so how do ya know Snooks?"

"I'se don' know 'er. I'se found dat in Spot's room, and jist started writing in it. See," I said taking the journal and flipping it to the end. There revealed my name, and I quickly closed it, hoping he hadn't read it.

Jack's eyes landed on Spot,"How ya git Snooks journal? You know she was me sistah's best friend and she's dead now. So have ya seen me sistah? Conlon, where is me sista?"

Spot looked like a rabbit surrounded by foxes, then he spoke. "Um.. dis here.. uh dis is Vixen," He stuttered, and then his voice became very low, ".. er ya sistah." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Hands Off!

"Me sistah?"

"Me bruddah?" Jack and I spoke at the same time. My eyes averted from Spot to Jack.

"Merriweather?" He asked, his eyes wide and sparkling, "Is it really you?"

"I'se sawrry, I'se don' no wha' ya tawlkin' about."

Jack's face dropped, and he was at a loss for words. "Its me, Francis," he seemed to be pleading with me.

I didn't respond, my mind was racing; taken over by a memory. It was of a young girl and boy of about 3 and 5. They were playing cowboys and indians. Suddenly, a man appeared, grabbing the girl. She started screaming, but her words as well as the faces were fading. It blurred completely, and was gone.

"Uh, Cowboy, dere's somethin' I'se gotta tell ya."

Jack was pulled back to look at Spot. Glaring, he shouted, "Me sistah? Den why don' she know me? Wha' ya do tah her?"

Spot looked down, he knew he should have told Jack long ago, "Jack, she's got amnesia. She don't remembah nottin'. Dat's how I got da journal. She had it when I found her."

"Amnesia? Found her?" Jack's thoughts clicked, "Wha da hell? Who fucked wit her?"

"Kelly, Joisey's out fer her. Dey tried tah git her, and we'se stopped 'em. But she was a'ready out, she woke up not knowin' nottin."

The boy's temper rose, and he pounced on Spot. Jack's fist collided with Spot's face, and then his stomach. Spot didn't waist time before fighting back. The two fought it out until I spoke up, "Both o' you, stop it! Git off o' im!"

They stopped and Jack looked at us both. He was so pissedd at Spot, 'He didn't even tell me he found her! Now, I'se walk in here an' dere gettin all close and comfy!'

"Spot, keep ya hands off me sistah!" Jack said, lifting me out of the bed.

"I'se not ya sistah!" I screamed at him, "I don't even know ya!"

"You'se may not remembah, but I'se ya oldah bruddah! An' dere ain't no way I'se lettin' him touch ya!" With that, Jack carried me out of the sick room and placed me on an empty bunk.

"How dare ya! I'se do as I please!"

"Look, I'se ain' gonna hoit ya. I'se nevah even think 'bout it, but you'se gonna listen tah me. If ya don't, well, I'se don't got a problem with hoiting Spot."

Jack walked away, and I was left all alone in the room. 'Who does he think he is? I'se don't care wha he says, I'se going back in dere!' After a few minutes, I got out of bed and stumbled to the door. As I reached it, the door knob was turning. When it opened I was standing face to face with Spot.

"Wha ya doin?" He asked me as I stood facing him.

"Da same thing yer doin, dumb shit," I said as a grin slid across my face.

"Dumb shit? Is that wha' ya jist called me?" his temper grew, slowly.

'He sure is cute when he's pissed. Thinkin he's all high and mighty.' I smiled, "Yeah, got a problem wit dat?"

"Yeah, I'se do!"

Soon, are lips were locked and we walked backwards towards a bunk. We fell backwards, and missed the bed entirely. Landing on the floor, we laughed so hard it hurt, and I nearly cried.

"Hope dat didn't ruin anything," He said as we still lied there laughing. I shook my head, and we kissed again. We weren't aware of how much noise we had been making, but then the sound of feet climbing the stairs spilt us apart. We knew it was Jack, and Spot was in pain after the fall. So, I pushed him under the bunk, and lied myself on it. I pretended like I was just waking as Jack came in.

"What was dat noise?" He asked looking on the bed, and then around the room. I shrugged my shoulders playing dumb, and he rolled his eyes before going into the sick room. Spot scrambled from the floor and skidded across the room into the wash room. Where, he pretended to casually be exiting a stall, and heading to the sink. I laughed at him, thinking of how ridiculous the entire scene was. Jack heard the stall door shut, and walked out of the room.

"Spot, wha' ya doin?"

"I'se had ta use da toilet, why? Ain' I allowed tah use it?" Spot face was stern, just like he always looked.

"Ya know dere's one fer da sick room."

Spot played dumb, "Really?"

Jack just glared at him, before he turned to me. "Ya okay? Ya wanna go git some food?"

I smiled, not really hating this boy, "I'se not hungry, but you go ahead."

He contemplated the thought, and said, "Aight, I'se gonna meet da boys fer lunch. I'se be back before I'se go tah sell the aftahnoon edition." We nodded, and before he left he said, "Spot, if I'se come back tah find ya wit 'er, I'se murdah ya! Now git back in dat room!"

Spot glared at him, and made his way to the room. Jack locked it, taking the key with him. He waved goodbye before heading down the stairs.

"Double down, boys. Double down!" Racetrack replied gleefully. He scooped up his winnings, as he heard the door open. Looking up, everyone saw the unhappy face of Jack. They all knew something had happened between him and Spot, but no one knew for sure what.

"Heya Cowboy!" Everyone greeted him as he sat down at his usual seat.

"Wha's da mattah Jack?" Mush asked him, as he sat down next to Sprite with their food.

"I'se gonna murdah Conlon!"

Sweets ears perked up, "Heya Cowboy, you'se bettah make dat clear." She had her hand on her switchblade, ready to whip it out. Everyone rolled their eyes, thinking she was as bad as Spot with his cane and slingshot.

"Ya bruddah, naw you!" he was very tense.

"Aight, den go ahead. Throw 'im off da Brooklyn Bridge." Her cloudy eyes were illuminating with silver, and green as she spoke.

Mush had an arm around Sprite, and held her slightly tighter when Sweets mentioned the throwing of Spot 'off the Brooklyn Bridge.' Her face was covered with a smile, and she rested her head into his shoulder.

Blink was the next to speak, "So why ya gonna kill him?"

"Did ya guys know Vixen was me sistah?" They all looked astonished except Blunt and Rambler. Who's ears perked up, and they quickly pretended to be preoccupied with kissing one another.

Jack stared them down, "Blunt? Rambler?"

They acted like they hadn't heard him, and continued to kiss. But when a hand was placed on Blunt's shoulder, they separated and slowly made eye contact with Jack.

"Oh, did ya say somethin' Kelly?"

"Yeah, did ya know?"

"Know what?" Rambler asked joining into the conversation.

"Funny! Did ya know dat Vixen is me sistah?" he exploded.

"Oh, us? No.. of course.."

"Why da hell didn' ya tell me?" Jack now was gripping Blunt by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, c'mon Jack. You'se know Spot. We weren't supposed to. B'sides, ya think we were the only ones?"

Jack loosened his grip and let Blunt speak, "Sweets acts real innocent doesn't she? Wha' ya say Blink?" Jack crossed the room to the two, who were about to leave.

"Fuck you!" Sweets exclaimed, and heading towards him. Blunt just laughed used to being in this predicament.

"Blink, ya knew?" Everyone turned to look in astonishment.

"Ya know, its jist a lil' bit a pillow tawlk. I didn't believe it, b'sides I'se nevah think about going against Sweets. I mean she's a Conlon. They all got dat temper, ya know."

Jack never looked so disappointed in one of his boys. Shaking his head he sat down, and snagged a few of Clue's fries. Race, who had also been eating them, handed a few more to Jack.

"Jist hand 'em out, why don' ya Anthony," Clue remarked as she watched her fries get scarffed down by hungry newsies.

"Aww, c'mon Clue! Don' call me dat!" Race whined as he placed her in his lap.

"Oh, so you think by giving me a seat, I'se jist gonna forgive ya?"

He raised his eyebrow, and shook his head, "No, but I'se think dis will." 

Race brushed his lips over Clue's, in which she mumbled, "You'se think right." And kissed him back.

Alicat giggled as she saw the couple kiss. She then sighed at the thought of Bumlets. He wasn't there, and she could only hope he would show up soon. She liked hanging out with the girls and found this selling thing fairly easy. Her thoughts stopped when she heard him.

"God, where's Cowboy off to in such a hurry?" Bumlets asked after he was nearly taken out by Jack as he rushed from the restaurant.

"Heya Bum!" The group greeted him.

"Jack jist got lil pissed dats all."

"Conlon?" Bumlets asked, not really needing an answer.

"God dammit!" Sweets exclaimed, "Would ya'll be specific bout which Conlon?"

Bumlets made his way over to Alicat, and took a seat. "Hows yer first day? Sawrry ya couldn't come wit me."

She smiled, "Its aight. I'se jist fine, not as bad as I thought it'd be."

He smiled back at her and thought, 'I'se really glad she likes it. I'se don't know wha I'se do if she thought about leaving me.'

"Spot, I'se can't git the door!" I complained again.

"Try it again!" I jiggled the handle, and it refused to turn.

"It ain't woiking! He's such an ass! Are ya soire he's me bruddah?" I heard Spot laugh, and then something hit me. I reached down into my shirt, searching my bra for the key.

"C'mon, I'se know ya in here," I said looking down, trying to see it.

"Who'se in dere? I'se like tah meet 'em," Spot sarcastic voice rang through the room, and I looked around. At the window, Spot stood looking rather amused by my performance. I felt my cheeks go red for I still had my hand in my shirt. Quickly, I pulled it out and turned so as not to face him feeling embarrassed. He strode towards me, and wrapped his arms around me from the back.

"Looking fer something? Maybe I'se can be of some help." I elbowed him in the stomach, and laughed.

"I'se jist looking fer something."

He pulled away and gave me once over glance, "Well, I think its all there. But, I'se can help ya if ya need it." He grinned wickedly at me.

"Well, I'se placed somethin' in dere, an' jist can't seem tah be able tah find it now." Laughing uncontrollably, I fell back on the bed with Spot landing on top of me. He began kissing my neck as he unbuttoned my shirt. Button by button. We were enjoying the mood and situation that the presence of Jack went unnoticed.

"WHAT DA FUCK! CONLON I SWEAR I'SE GONNA KEEP ME PROMISE!" Jack lunged at Spot, but I moved between them. He skidded to a halt so as not to hurt me.

"Jack, we'se weren't doing nottin!"

"Yeah, an' I'se Mistah Pulitzah," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Nice tah meet ya," I said lamely, "Look."

I lifted my shirt to expose my side, and Jack covered his eyes with his hands, "You'se me sistah! Keep dat tah youself!"

I pulled his hand down, "Knock it off! Look, I'se got a cut. He's jist fixin' it." Jack looked at my side, and even though he knew we were doing something else, it all left him and concern took over. His eyes weren't enough to exam the cut, he placed his hands on it causing me to yelp. "Don' touch it!"

He jerked away, and then came back to remove the bandage. Taking off the layers one by one. His face grew disgusted when they were all off. There the gash in my side was dripping with the pus. It had gotten worse after the fall from the window.

"Now ya see, he was jist tryin tah fix it. Its lookin bettah aready, right Spot?" I looked at him, and he was looking away before my eyes even landed on him, "Jack?"

"Wha's da mattah?" I was beginning to panic, my eyes going back and forth between the boys. Neither would answer, Spot refused to look and Jack couldn't take his eyes off the cut. Soon, the door down stairs was opened, and then it shut again. Then it opened, and shut over and over. The laughter and chatter of the newsies grew louder as they reached the bunkroom. Once the boys got a look at the cut they stopped dead in their tracks. The girls were stuck on the stairs, with boys blocking their path.

"Git out da way!" announced Rambler.

The boys moved and the girls poured into the room. One by one they stopped as well after seeing the cut. Alicat was the last one in the room, she too stopped but thought fast.

"Okay, I need hot water, clean rags, soap, whiskey, thread, and some needles." She stated, ordering each girl to get something. Then she turned to the boys, "Quit standing around and gawking! Move!"

Many of the boys jumped, surprised at her sudden controlling ways. Bumlets smiled, thinking 'God, she's great!' He wanted more than ever to put her in his arms, but knew that this wasn't the time.

Jack still couldn't pull his eyes away, and was shocked when I was pulled out of his grasp. The girls and I walked into the sick room, and shut the door keeping the boys out. In no time Alicat had finished, "Jist lay down, and take it easy fer a few days."

I smiled at her, "Thanks! Could ya send Spot in?"

The girls left and Spot walked in, "You'se okay?" I nodded and he climbed in the bed next to me. We lied there not having a care in the world, 'No mattah what Jack says dere ain't no way I'se can keep me hands off.' Spot grinned and rolled over to kiss me. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Da Roof

Alicat walked out of the sick room. Her hands were stained with blood, and she was shaking. Bumlets was heading her way to tell her how proud he was of her when he saw her condition. He sped up to her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Ya okay? You'se shaking. Ever' thing aight in there?"

Alicat was gleaming from head to toe, but it didn't show on the outside, "I'se fine. Jist nevah thought I'd really be able to do that. Is dere some place I'se can wash up?"

Bumlets lead Alicat to the washroom. There she was quick to clean herself up, and was once again by his side. He had joined in on a game of seven card poker in which he won the first round. But by the second round, he had lost his winnings.

"Well, dats dat," He stood back from the table to find Alicat giving him a disapproving look, "What?"

"You'se quit?" With that she sat down, put a penny in the kitty, and scanned her hand of cards. Being frustrated, she slipped Skittery's cigarette out of his mouth and into her own. The boys all looked at her in amazement. But, not stopping there, Alicat chugged down Skit's drink as well. Making Skittery a not so very pleasant person.

"Dats me cig ya got in dat mouth a yers. An' dat was me drink."

"Really?" Alicat asked studying her cards once more, "Wha' ya gonna do 'bout it? Look, jist pour some more, an' light yaself anuddah an' let it go. You'se ain' gonna win." Bumlets couldn't help but laugh with the few other boys at the table. He settled back down with Alicat and watched as Skittery lit himself another cigarett and poured some more rum and coke. Alicat slaughtered the boys, winning five out of seven hands.

Sighing she stood, "I'se think I'se took 'nough of ya money boys." She grabbed Bum's hand and dragged him away from the table.

"Ya did real good back dere," Bumlets smiled at her as he spoke. He couldn't remove the grin.

"Naw tah be too forward, but is dere a place where we can be alone?" She smirked as she watched the expression in his eyes change.

"Yeah, soire! C'mon, up on da roof." He grabbed her hand, and they found themselves sitting on the roof. Alicat was thinking quietly, when Bumlets hand slid over hers. Surprised she jumped, but settled knowing it was just him. She slid back towards him, and placed herself in his arms. Sighing gratefully, she nuzzeled her head into his shoulder.

"Wow! I'se cant believe it! This goil is like nothing else, I'se can only hope she sticks around," Bumlets smiled wickedly, holding onto Alicat tightly afraid she might slip away.

˜Bumlets an me. Bumlets an me!! I'se in his arms! sighs I'se nevah thought it'd happen so fast. Oh, I'se jist hope he doesn't care about me past."

The wind picked up, almost like it was strong enough to carry them away. As it swept around them, Alicat closed her eyes. It felt as if they were flying through the air, above everyone. Soaring through the clouds, just the two of them. No one else was around, it was their own world. Alicats hair flew around, entangling around Bumlets. He held her tight as the wind brought in cool air from the coming winter. She turned to look up at him. There was some type of force that they couldn't overcome. Out of nowhere their lips were upon one another, suffocating each other. Bumlets hands made their way to her hips, and Alicat found her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. She sighed heavily in pleasure thinking that there would never be a kiss like this again, and knew no one else would make her feel this way.

Bumlets moaned lightly, also enjoying the kiss, and thought "God blessed me with dis angel for a reason, and its tah take care of her. And love her the way no one else can."

After a good thirty minutes of making out, they were laying down in each others arms.

"So, if it ain't too poisonal, why was dat guy trying tah .. you know.. rape ya?" Bumlets asked hoping to learn of her past.

Alicat sat up and looked away. She sighed loudly before replying, "Dat was me step faddah. Evah since me muddah died.. things haven't been da same." Bumlets didn't know what to say, so he simply placed his hand on her arm for comfort. Alicat continued to tell her story, "I'se tried tah run away. I been livin' wit a few guys, but he found me. He took me away and he would rape me. That's why I left the first time, and then he tried it again. I wanted to stop that, so I ran… he followed me and that's when you found me."

"Oh, Alicat, it'll be all right..."

Alicat pulled away from him, screaming "It isn't all right! I'se a whore!! Dose guys I'se lived wit only used me fer one thing! I'se thought it was bettah den me own step faddah! Den he took me back, I'se didn't wanna do it no more, so I ran. I'se a whore, a whore!!"

She cried, hitting Bumlets as he tried to take her in his arms. But she settled and he was able to control her. He put her in his arms, and ran his hand through her hair.

"You'se not a whore. You'se poifect, an angel, anything.. but not a whore. You'se couldn't help it, you didn't know any bettah," He took her hand in his hands and lifted it to him, "And I'se promise nobody is gonna evah hoit ya. I'se a'ways be here tah take care of ya." She smiled at him, and pulled him into another kiss. She knew he'd always love her and would never leave her. The wind picked up again, and in it a far off music began to play. As it seemed to circle them, "Me lady, may I'se have dis dance?"

Alicat couldn't resist the smile upon his face, and nodded. He kissed her hand, she curtsied, and couldn't help but feel like a princess at a grand ball. She laughed wildly as they waltzed around the roof. The stars seemed to shine brighter, and it seemed as if they were waltzing onto the clouds. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sheep shed Races

Clue decided she couldn't stomach anymore of Alicat's stitching of my wounds, and left in search of Race. When she found him she was not surprised. He had a cigar hanging out of his mouth, one hand was holding a glass of rum 'n' coke, and the other held his cards. She sighed inwardly knowing that it would be a long night. She rested her head in his lap when he looked down upon her with a huge grin.

"I'se got a suhprise fer ya!"

Clue sat up, hoping he would want to spend the night together."What is it Race?"

"You'se nevah believe it, Sheep Shed Races is holding a big special tahnight. I'se won some money so we can go!"

Clue felt her face change as her smile was swept off her face, and she groaned. Race didn't seem to notice, and dragged her along with his winnings out the door.

"Isn't dis great, Clue baby?"

"Oh, yeah, poifect.." Clue finished her thought, "Jist da place tah spend our one year anniversary! Anthony Giovanni Higgins I'se gonna kill ya meself!"

"C'mon numbah four!" Shouted Race in which he received many stares from other betters. They all muttered how dumb he was for wasting his money on the horse. Then suddenly, number four got a kick of energy, placing it in first. It placed itself in the first position just in time to cross the finish line. Racetrack hollered with joy, and Clue found herself jumping with happiness for him. Race ran off with Clue slowly following. After collecting his winnings, Race pulled Clue aside.

"I'se wanna show ya somethin'." Without her reply Race led Clue to a secluded area of the racetrack.

Before they reached their destination, Race turned to her, "Close ya eyes." She rolled her eyes at him before closing them like he had asked her. Taking his hand, she followed his footsteps to a grassy area. There she could feel something soft beneath her feet.

"Okay, you'se can open dem," Race said still holding her hand.

She opened them and couldn't believe what she saw. Surrounding them was a small picnic blanket with a small basket, there were candles, and a small box. Race was going to tell her something, but she refused to let him. Instead, she pounced on top of him, kissing him passionately. He was taken aback at the situation between them, but soon relaxed enjoying everything.

"Higgins, I'se love ya so much!" She murmured in between the sweet kisses.

He slightly pulled away, staring into her eyes. He had never heard her actually declare her love, and was amazed to hear she felt the way he felt about her.

"I'se love ya too!" Race kissed her again, and pulled them up into a sitting position, "Wait, hold on. I'se got somethin' fer ya."

"What more could I want? I'se jist wanted to be alone witchya Race."

He smiled at her, and reached for the small box laying beside him. He handed it to her, and waited for her response. Slowly, Clue lifted the lid of the box off. When she caught sight of the charm, she knew exactly what he had gotten her. She pulled it out even more quickly, staring down at it. So many times she had told him about the necklace her grandmother had given her before the accident. It looked just like it, and never thought she would see another one after she lost hers in the fight.

"Race, how did ya? Dey only make so many, how ya afford it?" Clue's eyes were brimmed with tears about to spill.

"I'se had to put all of da money of da boys in da lodge on it. Dats why I'se wanted tah come here, I'se had tah win to pay them back. But you'se worth every penny in da woild!" Race said a little sheepishly.

The tears were no longer being dammed up, but were instead pouring down her face. Her body shook as she grasped for air, never realizing that she had been holding her breath. Race once again took her in his arms, and held her tight.

"I'se love it so much! Oh thank ya Race! Thank ya! I'se love ya!"

"I'se love ya too!" Race placed the necklace around her neck, and the charm fell on her heart. He placed his lips upon hers, loving her more than he thought possible. Clue knew she would never know another love like this, and just hoped that she would never loose it. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Da Harbor

Sprite stuck it out, acting as Alicat's aid. They were done, and Alicat had just left to wash up.

"Heys, I'se don't know ya. I'se Vixen, thanks fer helpin me!" I told Sprite before she could leave.

She smiled at me, "I'se Sprite, er Liz. Its aight, I'se a'ways had to fix me dad up. He's a'ways sick, er was..."

I saw the change in her expression, but I didn't try to press on, "Sprite, well, thanks, and if ya evah need tah talk I'se here. Aight?"

She was once again showing off her pearly whites. The door opened, and Spot walked in. He was starring at me, until he noticed Sprite. He tensed up, looking stern and made a motion for the door.

"Spot!" He shrugged and followed to shut the door behind her.

Sprite watched as all the girls made their ways with their men. Even with me being hurt, I was with my man. She sighed heavily, and walked to the wash room. After washing up, she found a bunk and lied down. That's when she noticed it. 'Mush.. and a girl! Who da hell does she think she is?' Sprite screamed to herself. The girl was laughing, and carrying on with him and another boy she had never seen before. The girl was beautiful, and Liz felt as if she didn't stand a chance. 'No wondah he ran.. he went from me to a goddess!' Sprite once again put herself down, something she had always done refusing to except her own beauty.

Mush, the boy, and the girl were walking towards her. Mush sat on the bed across from her with the girl and the other boy on the window sill. "Heya Sprite!" Mush said enthusiastically, smiling at her.

"Hey," Liz murmured, and then she stood, "I'se not feelin too well. I'se be back." Mush watched with concern as Sprite walked to the door and down the stairs.

He turned to the other two, and Skittery asked, "Wha's mattah wit her?"

Mush shook his head, not understanding. But Kat simply sighed, "No wondah you'se boys don't have long relationships. She's jealous! She's madly in love with you, can't you see the love sparkle in her eyes? And she thinks something is goin on between me and you, Mush. She's jealous, God! Look, if you'se only learn one thing remember this, if you ever want to read someone look into their eyes. The eyes say it all, now Mush go find her and explain this all to her."

Kat didn't give Mush anytime to reply, but simply pushed him in the right direction. He was so confused, 'But its Sprite! She's me best friend, she can't like me let alone love me! But den why do I'se feel dis way? If she can't love me, den I'se shouldn't be able to love her. Right?' He walked down the stairs knowing exactly where to look for her. She'd always be there, a whole month after he left, he'd still see her sitting there crying, but of course she didn't know he saw her.

Sprite sat on a bench, curled up, crying. 'He's so stupid! He's so annoying! Why can't he jist undahstand?!?' She didn't notice the footsteps coming through bottle alley or stepping onto the the harbor's platform(AN: sorry if Bottle Alley and the Harbor aren't near each other- deal with it! lol). There he stood, 'Dammit! Why'se he gotta look so fine, yet be such a jerk? Why'se he here and not with his lil' goil?'

He was smiling and then he saw the tears. He sat down next to her and wiped away the tears. He placed her in his arms, and held her close. "Wha's da mattah? Someone hoit ya?" He questioned with concern.

"No," She said, her voice full of jealousy and anger, "I'se fine!"

Then he remembered what Kat had told him, 'Do I'se love her? Dat has tah be da feelin, like I'se can't live witout her. Damn, I'se supposed tah take care o' her not love her... but I do love her, more than I knew I could.'

"Sprite, baby," She rolled her eyes when he said 'baby' and thought he didn't have a right, but listened, "I'se gotta tell ya somethin. Dat goil, Kat, she ain't me goil. Nevah has been and nevah will! I mean I'se love you!"

The last part he mumbled all together, but Sprite heard, "What you say?"

He looked in her eyes, "I'se.. uh, I'se love.. I'se love ya, okay?"

"You'se love me?"

"Yeah, and dats why ya so upset! You'se love me too and you thought me and Kat were datin!! But we'se not, I'se not datin anyone 'less its you!"

Sprite couldn't believe what he was saying, and neither could he. "I'se love you? Who told ya that?" Sprite was a little angry that he knew her secret.

"Yeah, you'se do! Don't ya?" He began to worry.

"I.. I.. No!" Sprite looked down, hanging her head.

"Yes ya do! Don' lie tah me!"

"How? You'se me Mushy! I'se mean, me best friend, me guardian! No, I'se can't."

"But ya do, and I'se can prove it!"

"How? Try me!" And with that Sprite was adjusted in his arms, and he now had her lips locked with his. The deep passionate kiss lasted minutes, that seemed like hours. Mush's hand held her small waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her height being 5'7 and 1/2 inches made it perfect to fit in Mush's arms. She no longer had to stand on her tip toes like she did when they were kids, now it was a simple tilt of the head. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and now it was finished. They fit, and its perfect. Their missing pieces have been found, and now its solved, put back together. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - Girls Only

"I'se be back latah, Vixen," Sweets announced as she walked out of the room. Sweets looked around for Blink to find him sleeping in his bunk. 'Wha a lazy piece of shit!' Sweets thought, and climbed up on his bunk. She kissed his cheek, and laid down with him.

"Sweets," he whispered, "pretend like ya fell asleep. I'se gotta plan."

"Oh, tell me! Blink, tell me!"

He sighed, "I'se told tah pretend like your sleepin. Look, da guys are leaving, if we'se asleep dey won't bothah us."

Sweets smirked and kissed him lightly. Then laid her head down, closing her eyes. "Blink? Sweets? You'se two up?" came Pie eater's voice as he tried to wake the couple.

"C'mon, let 'em sleep. Too bad if dey miss Medda's tahnight," said Boots. They were running behind after taking a nap as well. They rushed to the door, and ran out the door. After hearing the door slam, Blink and Sweets waited a few minutes before getting up.

"So.." Sweets said waiting for Blink to explain.

"'So' what?"

"Well, what ya got up ya sleeve? What we doing? You didn't wanna go tah Medda's.. Somethin is goin on."

He smirked, and scooped Sweets up off her feet. He carried her into the girl's room, and laid her down on a bunk.

"Da goil's bunk room.. er Me room, I suppose. No one else uses it but us.. Wha's so special?"

"Me.. you.. alone.. in your own room.. beds.." He was grinning ear to ear.

"Oh, so ya think I'se just gonna swoon and give everything up to ya? Well, ya ... ya are right!" She giggled and pulled him down on top of her. They shared sweet passionate kisses, never wanting to stop. Sweets unbuttoned his shirt, trying her hardest to get it off. He too was attempting to get Sweets' shirt off.

"Git off!" He exclaimed in frustration. Sweets just laughed at him, and helped by taking it off herself. He was once again pawing over her body, and teasingly kissed her. His mouth move to her neck, and he then attempted to take off her pants. These came off without much force, and soon both of their bodies were completely revealed. Blinks lips made their way along her body. Suddenly, it got even more passionate, and Sweets couldn't help but shriek a little.

"Vixen?" Spot asked thinking I had been the one to scream. But when he looked at me, my eyes were still closed. Then he heard a loud noise from the other room. Carefully, he made his way to the main bunkroom.

Sweets and Blink were moving together up and down, and the bed moved, slamming into the wall. Sweets slightly giggled, but was too deep in passion to think of anything else but Blink being completely perfect, and how blissful the situation was. Spot heard another noise, more like a moan. He heard it coming from one of the other rooms. He went to enter the girls room, his hand on the handle when I called.

"Spot?" He immediately let go and walked back into the sick room.

"I'se here, what's mattah?"

"Jist lookin fer ya," I was looking at him, and smiled. He leaned down to kiss me when there was another noise. Spot broke away, and went through the joint washroom. He bolted into the girls' bunkroom.

"Wha' da FUCK?" Spot exclaimed, seeing the situation.

"Oh my God! Spot git out!" Sweets yelled at him, "Go! Git out!"

"Blink, I'se gonna murdah ya! What da hell are ya doin' to me sistah?" Spot made his way over to them.

"Hiya, Spot.. we'se jist talking."

"Fuck, ya dats just da way tah tawlk. Damn it Blink I'se not stupid! Sweets, dressed now! Blink I'se swear if anythin' happens tah her 'cause of dis.. I'se kill ya!"

"Spot, leave me alone! I'se oldah den you and can make me on decisions! Go 'way!" Sweets refused to move.

"God Dammit! No! Dis is da Goils' Bunkroom! Goils ONLY! Blink git da hell away from me sistah and outta dis room!" Spot went to drag Blink from the bed.

"SPOT CONLON!" I yelled from the other room.

He paused, "What? I'se busy!"

"Leave dem da hell alone and git in here! NOW!" I screamed, being firm and letting him know I was serious.

"No! Dats me sistah he was fuckin!"

"Wha da hell did you jist say tah me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked to the door, and went into the room, "Oh, and Blink I'se can hear everythin ya do! Don't fuck with ... Ouch! Woman that hurt!"

"What ya say?"

Sweets laughed as I once again started scolding her brother, "It's bout time someone whipped him into shape, now where were we?"

Blink grinned at Sweets, "I'se think right about here, but first." He stood and shut all the doors locking them. He also shut the window, locked it, and pulled the curtains across. "Finally, a lil time tah ourselves." 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- ZiZi

Kat sat along side of Skittery and some of the boys. She and Skitts weren't dating, but not a person in the room doubted their possible relationship. And every single one had questioned the two about it.

"Skitts? Who's ya goil?" Asked a Brooklyn boy who had just got out of the refuge.

Kat sighed while Skitt smiled, "Dis here is me sex pahtnah." Kat's eyes grew wide as the boy gave her a wink, "One o' Medda's?" Skittery nodded, and received a large jab in the side from Kat.

"What I'se do?" He complained holding his side.

"You'se sittin here tellin dem I'se a whore you ass! Fuck you!" Kat exclaimed startling a few boys.

"Oh, I'se jist playin. Knock it off! B'sides I'se know ya want in me pants."

Kat rolled her eyes, "What am I'se supposed tah find in dose pants o' yers cause I'se heard dere ain't nothin' tah find!"

Skittery mouth gaped opened trying to make words, "Wha' da fuck? Who's said dat bullshit? Ya wanna find out fer yaself?"

Kat grinned and had a great comeback when a girl walked in front of the group. Their attention was taken away from one another and placed on her. She was a definite whore, someone that even Medda wouldn't hire. The girl walked around flirting with a number of guys when she looked at Skittery. She eyed him up and down, making her way over her hips going from side to side. Kat glared and her eyes narrowed, and burned wholes into the girl approaching them.

"Damn.." Skittery muttered, which were barely heard over the cat calls from the group of young men. Kat adjusted her eyes on him to see his reaction when the girl was standing in front of them. Skitts eyes were wide, and starring up at the girl.

"Don't droll Skit," Kat whispered to him. He immediately shut his mouth and the girl spoke.

"What's ya name, sugah?"

'How LAME!' thought Kat, 'What da hell is dis goil tryin tah pull? Skitts nevah gets a goil like this, where's Jack when I'se need him? God, Skittery is stupid!'

"Uh.. umm.. me? Skittery," He offered lamely.

"Heya Skittery, I'se ZiZi, ZiZi Hooks. Its nice tah meet ya, mind if I'se join ya?"

"Uh, soire! Here.. oh well, Kat can she sit.." Skittery began, I glared at him.

"Oh, I'se can jist sit on ya lap, Skittery," Announced ZiZi.

"No!" Shouted Kat, "I'se don't mind. Take me seat."

The two girls starred one another down as Kat gave up her seat. Kat was always up for a challenge, and no one took her Skitts. Many of the other boys stood there not being able to believe what was happening. Jack couldn't believe it when Kat sat herself on his lap, knowing she was never with anyone other than Skittery.

'If Skitts wants tah have a different goil, I'se find a new guy!' Kat planned devilishly. She giggled and flirted like crazy with Jack.

"How ya doin Jack?" She asked, grinning, "You'se look real good."

Jack was smiling ear to ear and didn't notice the look he received from Skittery. Skittery was the only one who had received word that Kat had liked Jack, and had a nervous feeling in his stomach."I'se doin good. Ya look damn fine yaself Kat."

Kat saw Skittery's look, but also saw the girl kiss his mouth to bring the attention back to herself. 'Two can play dat game, whore!' Kat screamed to herself, and pulled Jack into a kiss. She didn't plan on continuing, but she had succeeded in catching Skittery's eye. He looked like he would punch Jack's face in, so she kept on kissing Jack. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Skittery was locking lip with ZiZi. She pulled away suddenly, and at first her anger was evident.

Jack laughed figuring out what was happening, "Ya coulda told me ya were jist tryin tah git back at Skittery."

Kat turned to face him surprised, all the evidence in her expression. But she saw Jack grinning and joined in smiling wildly, then it faded, "Sorry Jack. I'se not tryin tah be rude, but it was woiking at first."

"Yeah, well, I'se know something tah git to him. Kiss me," Kat didn't take long debating before she had her lips upon Jack's. Skittery was starring at them, ignoring the whore. Jack noticed him looking, and pulled away.

"Kat, c'mon babe. I'se gotta place fer us tah go, excuse us boys," Jack said as he dragged Kat by the hand, "Heya Skitt, ya know jist a lil fun."

They fooled Skittery, and when they shut themselves in a back room, it wasn't more than two minutes before someone was trying to open the door. Jack and Kat scurried to the bed, and pretended to be "busy" when Skittery walked in.

"Jack! Git off her!" Jack looked up at Skittery, performing at his best, never giving in.

"Oh, hey Skit. Wanna give it a go?" Jack stood and left, shutting Skittery in the room with Kat.

"Wha ya doin?" He asked sitting beside her on the bed.

"Well, I'se jist havin a lil fun. Why what was you'se doing?" Her voice being harsh.

"God Kat! She's jist anuddah whore. B'sides what ya care?"

"What ya think I'se don't care bout ya? Dat I'se don't love ya?"

"I'se know ya care, and I'se care bout ya. I'se know ya love... wait what ya say?"

Kat grinned, "You'se heard me."

"I'se heard ya, but I'se think I'se heard ya wrong. Did ya say ya love me?"

She grinned, "Yeah, I'se did, and I'se wanted tah take ya up on yer offer."

Skittery laughed when he laid down on top of Kat, "I'se love ya too, and I'se think we can give it a go." 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Da Past

2 weeks later

Time had passed quickly, my injuries healing. I had made plenty of friends being a newsie, and found it was easy to make money if you worked it right. But with being known as one of Medda's girls, the customers bought more willingly. Spot and I had a strong relationship, that continued to grow stronger. Spot had went back to Brooklyn last week, and I had no choice other than to stay. I loved Manhattan, trusting the newsies better, but I mainly stayed because Jack still insisted I was his sister. He refused to let me go until I was completely healed, and wasn't even sure if I could return to Spot after I was better.

"Sprite, what are ya doin?" Kat asked as Sprite spun in circles.

"I'se so excited!! Its me and Mushy's 2 week anniversary tonight at 8:35 PM."

We all rolled our eyes at her, she and Mush had an anniversary everyday, sometimes more than once a day. But we all had to agree that they were truly in love, and so were the rest of us.

"Yeah, but tahnight is da pahty and you'se expect tah git Mush away from here?" Sweets asked with a laugh.

"What pahty?" I asked jumping up from the Horace Greeley Statue that I sat upon. The girls turned to look at me with a surprised look in their eyes.

"Ya don't know?" Alicat asked.

"No, why didn't anyone tell me?"

Clue sighed, "Jack didn't wantchya tah know. He was hopin' dat ya wouldn't go."

"What?" I was astonished.

"Yeah, he doesn't like ya round Spot. He wants tah keep ya 'way from him." Kat joined in on the gossip.

"God dammit! I'se can't stand him! Well, I'se goin whether he likes it er not!" I jumped down, joining the other girls on our way to lunch.

Tibby's

We walked in to the packed restaurant, finding our normal seats. Soon, we were joined by the boys. Race sat beside Clue, Kat was on Skittery's lap, Alicat stood behind Bumlets with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sprite and Mush sat together, whispering sweet somethings to one another. Sweets and Blink were all ready entangled in each others' arms making out. I sat, arms folded, as Jack approached.

"Heya Vix," He said as he sat next to me. I didn't answer, just turned away from him, staring out into the street.

"What's da mattah?" He turned me towards him again.

"Why da hell didn't ya tell me bout tahnight? You'se really think I'se wouldn't figure it out?!?" I asked now standing.

"I'se just don't wantchya tah git hoit! You'se don't know Spot like I'se do! He's jist gonna end up hoiting ya and dumpin ya tah da side like all the others!"

I was making my way towards the door when he said this I stopped dead in my tracks, "What? You'se think I'se like one o' da oddahs? You'se callin me a whore?"

He was now standing, the apology in his eyes, but wasn't backing down, "Well, I'se ain't sayin ya a whore, I'se jist sayin' tah him ya ain't any different!" I bit my lip to keep from crying. The entire restaurant was silent, all staring at us as we fought. Not even Sweets, or Kat jumped in on this one.

"Oh, so dats what he thinks? Well, I'se didn't know I'se actin like a whore, but I guess I'se gonna have tah start if dats what everyone thinks! That I'se no different than his whores, well, den meet the whore of the week, Vixen!" I turned away to keep from crying, and rushed to the door. When it opened, I came to a startling stop.

"Oh! Look who it is.. Spot!"

He looked a little confused, and was surprised when I pulled him into a passionate kiss. He was tense, slowly relaxing, as I continued to kiss him. But Jack's voice broke in, as well as his hand ripping us apart.

"Merriweather stop!" Jack exclaimed pulling me away from Spot.

"I'se not ya Merriweather! Why can't ya undahstand, I'se not ya sistah!!"

That's when the boy who had come along with Spot spoke up, "Merriweather? Is dat you? I'se didn't even recognize ya!"

I looked at him, the anger evident for being called Merriweather. "I'se not Merriweather, are ya deaf? I'se jist said dat."

"But its me Tracker," He replied slightly confused.

My eyes scanned him before my head started to hurt. Memories flowed through my head, revealing my past. There was Jack and me, playing together. I was calling him Francis, and then we were running. I was taken away, but soon Jack was with me again. We were in a building with lots of little kids, and then we were suddenly older. Jack was gone, and I was alone with Tracker. We were at a window, I had a bag and was climbing out of the window. Then I jumped, and crawled, and then I was holding onto a carriage. Then I was running, and running. I came to a bridge, and walked across it, then I settled in an alley. Two men came out of the shadows, and attacked me. They cut me, and hit me. Finally, I was awake in Spot's room. I got my memory back, I can remember! I'se Merriweather Sullivan and Jack is me bruddah...

"FRANCIS!" I exclaimed remembering everything.

He smiled, "Merriweather, ya remember?"

I nodded my head, and ran into his arms. He lifted me up and spun me around, "I'se love ya Francis! Oh, I'se missed ya so much!"

He put me back on the ground, "I'se love ya too, and I'se been tryin tah git ya tah remember. Wha' made ya remembah?"

I grinned, wipping around to see Tracker, "Tracker! Oh I'se missed ya! I knew ya would come back tah me!" I hugged him tightly, never being happier in my life. Everyone, I noticed, looked completely confused.

"How da hell do ya know Tracks? An' Tracks wha ya doin' wit me goil?" Spot asked becoming jealous.

"Spot, knock it off. Tracker was in the refuge with me, he helped me escape. And.. Jack, why da hell didn't ya come back fer me? You'se left me fer dead!"

"I.. I dunno. I'se wanted tah come back, I'se been planning it. I'se guess I'se jist, I dunno. I just nevah came back. But dere wasn't a day dat went past that I didn't mention ya. Oh, I'se wanted to come git ya. I'se real sorry bout that, and bout Snooks."

My thoughts drifted to my best friend, "Da journal!" I couldn't remember Snooks, there being a gap keeping her out of my memory. But I knew that the journal had to reveal something about her. I was also hoping to learn of my attackers for I couldn't make out their faces in my reverie.

I ran from the restaurant to the LH to find the journal. Spot, Jack, Tracker, and the girls followed, meaning that their men came too. I scanned the journal after finding it, and discovered what happened to Snooks, and how my family died. I decided I'd put it away. I had figured out that I didn't really like my past, and threw the journal under my bed. Spot came up to me with the others behind him.

"You okay?" He asked placing his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded my head in response to his question, "Yeah, I'se fine. Dats da past, I'se ready for me new life. I'se don't need me past no more. All I need is right here." 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Why Chelsea?

The group walked to Brooklyn together for the party, joking with one another.

"Yeah Jacky-boy, ya remembah dat time ya went tah jump on that horse, and he moved. You were in the air, and landed smack on your face. I'se nevah forgit da look on yer face, and I'se know I nevah laughed so hard!" Spot teased Jack.

"Yeah, Spot, but I'se like when ya were first tryin tah learn how tah shoot marbles. Ya shot yaself in da face! It was hilarious, it was backwards and ya shot it! Haha!" Jack said laughing at the thought of it.

Spot glarred at Jack, and all of the others who laughed, "Mush, you'se giggling faggot shuddup!"

"SPOT!" I yelled smacking him, "Dats not nice! Mush ain't a faggot, he jist giggles."

Mush pretended to cry, as Sprite stood up for him, "Well, aleast my boy can laugh!"

I starred her down, Sweets holding me back, "Wha ya say? Spot can laugh! Jist how well do ya know him? Huh? He ain't dat bad! I'se mean I'se know he looks like an ass, but he ain't.. well, no he is." I acted like I was pissed, but enjoyed ripping on Spot and the others. The group laughed, and Spot just pushed me off the dock. But I had Sweets attached to me as I fell. So she fell in with me, and Spot soon joined us from Jack pushing him off. Blink just jumped in to be with Sweets, and before we knew it, one by one we were all in the water except Skittery.

"Git in here!" Race yelled at him.

"No! I'se not stupid! I'se know I'se only got one pair of clothes."

Kat smiled wickedly, "Like yer gonna be in dose clothes fer long!"

We all laughed and Mush and Bumlets got out and pulled Skittery in with us.

Spot and his boys had spent a week looking for a temporary lodging house. They settled on an old fire house to make up for the burnt down warehouse. We all made our way into the fire house to dry off. Spot took me up to his room, so we could change in the washroom. I was drenched from head to toe, and simply pealed off the layers of wet clothes. I wrapped a towel on, and noticed Spot hadn't left me any clothes, so I was forced to sprint to his room in a towel.

"Spot Conlon I'se gonna kill ya! I'se nearly lost me towel and woulda had tah streak through the bunkroom!" He laughed and then looked up at me. He was taken aback actually seeing me in a towel, dripping wet. Mischief played in his sparkling blue-grey eyes.

"Wha ya thinkin?" I asked him curiously.

"Bout wha's undah dat towel," he grinned.

"Pervert! B'sides do ya really jist wanna think bout it?"

His eyes widened and I found myself wrestling him on the bed with Spot.

"Spot, I'se sorry but I'se not ready."

He seemed angry, but nodded. He continued to lie on me, kissing me.

"Hun, I'se wonderin, out o' all da names in da woild, why Cheslea"  
He stopped kissing me, and rolled out of the bed, dressing himself. He refused to look me in the eye, "Spot? Baby, what's da mattah?"

He sighed knowing that I would have to learn sooner or later, "Vixen, Chelsea is me ex goil. Da day I'se met ya, all I could think about was her. I'se know dat sounds bad, but truthfully, I'se love ya. Chelsea is dead, its all my fault because I'se left her. I'se left her for dead, but I didn't know he'd kill her. Honest! So she's gone now, and when I saw you getting attacked I knew I couldn't let them kill you. That's when I realized you were the Chelsea God sent me to save. Please undahstand dat I'se jist miss Chelsea, but I'se don't regret it because I'se have you now. And I'se wouldn't a had ya if I had stayed with Chelsea. Please, don't be mad. I'se just wanna have ya! I'se want ya tah be wit me forevah, you'se me Chelsea from God!" He rambled on, pouring out his heart. Everything came out so fast, it was as if he had had it all locked up for his entire life. He was actually forming tears in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Oh, Spot! I'se not mad, and I'se undahstand. I'se love ya so much, more than I thought was possible! And I'se don't mind being you'se Chelsesa from God, as long as I'se da only one." I said pulling him to me, holding him tightly.

He sighed happily, "I'se promise, you'se da only Chelsea in me life now, and its gonna stay dat way." 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Happy Boithday!

It was a bright spring day, several months having passed since the big Brooklyn party. There was to be a big get together tonight for my birthday. Unfortunately, I was working, but the party was to be held at Medda's anyway. I was in Manhattan, Jack making me wait until I was at least 18 to move in with Spot. I personally think he's hoping we will brake up by then, I just hope he's wrong.

"Alicat! Git ya lazy ass up and outta bed!" Kat complained. She had been fighting with Alicat for the past half hour to get up.

"Aight, aight! I'se up!" Ali drug herself from her bed.

I was surprisingly in a great mood, dancing and singing as I got ready. The girls sluggishly made their way into the washroom as I was washing up.  
Sweets stood next to me, just staring at her reflection.

"Wake up Sweets!" I exclaimed splashing some water at her. She turned to threaten me, when I smeared her face with bubbles, "Love ya sweets!"

The next thing I knew, I had a mouthful of soapy bubbles. As I opened my eyes, I found a chuckling Conlon. I once again smeared her with some and threw a handful of water on her, "Now yer nice an clean!"

Soon the entire washroom was engaged in a water fight. Dumping soapy water on one another, laughing crazily.

"Wha da hell is goin on 'ere?" came a stern, groggy voice. We all slowly turned to look at the voice's owner. There stood a very tired leader of Manhattan, and many of his men(our men- well not mine).

"We'se jist washing up," I replied sweetly. Then I glanced over at all of the other girls, we all grinned thinking the same thing.

"Racey baby! C'mere hunnie!" Clue said ever so lusciously, holding her arms open for him.

He slowly trekked across the room, a little confused, but being delirious with sleep didn't see the obvious trap. Soon all of the other girls were calling their men to them.

"Bum, hold me, please?" Alicat asked pouting.

"Blink git ya ass ovah here!" Sweets demanded, smirking when he listened making me laugh.

"Mushy, oh Mushy, where is me Mushy?" Sprite said acting as if she were Juliet calling her 'Romeo' to her.

"Skitts, I'se got a surprise fer ya," Kat said seductively as she licked her lips, suggesting somethin much different.

"Cowboy, me bro. Come here an' give ya sistah a hug!" I told him grinning. The boys looked at one another, a little confused. Debating whether to do so, but alas they were at our sides in a minute. As we went to pull them in for a hug, drenched them with water. They now were soapy, and drenched with water from head to toe. Jack looked to kill, not to mention the other boys' looks. We all laughed wildly, making a dash for our room before they could get back at us.

Medda's

Sweets had just come off stage, and it was my turn to perform, being the last act.

"Heya fellas!" yelled Jack, stepping up with Spot to introduce me. The group of newsies quieted down, and awaited for the rest of their announcement. But from a certain group of goils came a very angry response, "Ya bettah not be finished!" Jack and Spot didn't have to ask to know it Sweets who had just screamed at them.

"An Ladies, is dat bettah?" Jack asked the girls. They nodded and too quieted down, "Aight, well, we'se are all mostly here fer a very special goil."

There came a loud cheer before they could continue, "Aight! Aight! So next is Vixen, me fox, da boithday goil!" Spot joined in.

Once again there came cheers from the crowd, "Yeah, and dis is her foist year wit da newsies, so lets make her welcome? Aight?"

The entire place erupted in claps, and I gracefully walked on stage. I shook nervously, but as the music began to play, it took over my body. It filled the air and I was taken away.

At the Beginning: by Richard Marx &Donna Lewis We were strangers starting out on a journey. Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. Now here we are and I suddenly standing at the beginning with you.  
No one told me I was going to find you. Unexpected what you did to my heart. When I lost hope you were there to remind me this is the start.

And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is river I want to keep flowing.  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning.  
I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure. Never dreaming how our dreams would come true. Now here we stand unafraid of the future at the beginning with you.

And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

Knew there was somebody somewhere, had me lost in the dark.

Now I know my dreams will live on. I've been waiting so long, nothing can keep us apart.

And life is a road and I want to keep going. Love is river I want to keep flowing. Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

Life is a road I wanna keep going. Love is a river I wanna keep going on. Starting out on a journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you.

-  
The room seemed awstruck as I finished my song, my voice ringing out over the crowd. Slowly they all one by one stood and clapped, and cheered.

"Encore!" was shouted from the back, and Medda says you have to give the crowd what it wants. The pianist looked at me worriedly, not having any music. I at first panicked but then I sat down on the piano bench. I slid my fingers over a few of the keys, and began to sing.

I'll be there: by SClub7 I'll be there for you.  
Looking in my memory. What did I see all the good times. You gave to me evenings in the park way after dark, listen to the radio in my car(AN I know there weren't alota cars but its a good song).

It's times like these you see the wood from the trees. You come to my aid when I'm on my knees. Next time you feel alone. Just pick up the phone(AN yes I know there weren't any phones either- i dont think so- i dont remember).

(Chorus)  
Reach out and touch. Whisper my name. I will deliver again and again. Straight from the heart. Honest and true I'll promise you this, I will be there for you. I'll be there for you.

What I think. I'd be lost without you. Makes me wonder. What I did before you when it mattered you were there for me. You were my rock. You were my energy. Time flies but I'll never forget the way it was the day we met. Don't be surprised you know it's true. I'm gonna be there for you.

(Chorus)

Through the sun, through the rain I will still feel the same. Be it good, be it bad. I'll always understand. When your down, when your blue. I will be there for you.  
'Cos nobody does it better. We're gonna get there together.

Through the sun and through the rain I'll be there for you. Through the sun and through the rain I'll be there for you. Nobody, nobody does it better, together(repeat 2 times)

(Chorus - repeat 3 times)

I curtsied and walked off the stage, not wanting to think about what I had just done. 'I can't believe I just did that! I made that up off the top of my head, oh no! It had to be horrible! I don't even remember what I sang! Oh my God!' I was nervously twitching as I paced my dressing room.

The minute I opened my door, there was a huge crowd all shouting out "Happy Boithday Vixen!"

I smiled, and was attacked as the girls gave me a huge hug. Next came the boys, all hugging me so tightly I didn't think I could breathe. Tracker ran over to me, just coming down from the stairs.

"I'se so sorry I missed the beginnin' o' ya performance, but dat last numbah was great! You'se sounded wondahful Mer! Great job babe!" I hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek after he laid a quick one on my lips. I saw Spot glare as I kissed his cheek, but I was glad to know he didn't see Tracker's gesture of friendship.

Jack, then, approached me. He lifted me in the air spinning me in circles, "Good job Merri! You'se know I loved it! I'se still remembah da song ya used tah sing when we was little." I smiled as he reminded me of my past. Unfortunately, I couldn't remember the song but nodded pretending like I did.

Spot stepped in, "Aight, aight! Dats 'nough! Lemme see me boithday goil!" He took me out of Jack's arms, and kissed me strongly. There came many cat calls from the boys, and I simply ignored them, kissing him back, "I'se love ya Spot."

"Love ya too," He whispered to me.

We walked into the main room where the party was to be held. I noticed Spot had disappeared when the group started handing out presents.

"Thanks Alicat, Bumlets, you shouldn't have!" I hugged them. I received many other gifts but had to laugh when I saw Clue and Race's gift. "A cigar, I wonder where dis came from?"

"Hey dats me cigar!" Race exclaimed as he noticed what Clue had handed me.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Ya rather I give 'er yer SheepShed Races tickets you'se won?" He pouted and mumbled some things to her, and I thanked them.

Thats when I saw Sweets. She was dragging something with her, and held a box of items.

"Here," she handed me the box, "open dis foist." I noticed Spot behind her and smiled as I opened her box and inside lay sexy nightgown and a little note.  
'Vixen, happy boithday! I'se love ya! Dis is jist a lil thank ya fer makin Spot leave me an' Blink alone da other day. Now ask me fer ya big surprise. Lylas Sweets!'

"So what's my big surprise?"

She grinned devilishly and forced Spot in front of her, "Happy Boithday Vix! Hope ya like ya gifts!" I nearly died in laughter, and just had to embarass Spot.

"So," I replied surpressing my laughter, "when should I wear this?" I held up the gift, and the entire group joined in our laughter, except Spot.

"Oh, lighten up Conlon!" Jack announced, "You'se think I'se lettin her keep dat? She can't wear somethin' like that."

"Hey! Its me gift!" I complained.

Spot added, "Fine you wanna take it? She wouldn't wear it fer long anyway."

We all laughed again, but Sweets and Jack stopped, wanting to throw up, "Aight, shuddup before I take me present back!"

The party was a blast, but was over all too soon. The group headed back to the LH, somehow planning to mostly squeeze into the bunkroom for a big sleepover. Spot and Blink fought with me and Sweets, but we talked them in to going back without us. We had to lock up, and make sure everything was clean for the next night's performance.

After we finished it was about an hour or so after the others had left. We locked the door behind us, and found our way home.

"You'se have a good day?" Sweets asked on our way home.

I smiled, "You'se have no idea! I'se nevah ate so good! I'se glad I finally have an appetite now, after being in the refuge I didn't think I'se be able to eat that much."

"Ya still need tah eat more! God, you'se like a stick!"

I rolled my eyes as we turned down an alley behind the distribution center, in hopes of getting home sooner. A loud noise came from behind us, and one from in front of us. "Sweets!" I exclaimed thinking of my memory of the last alley accident, "Lets go! Hurry!"

She grabbed onto my hand and we began to run and ran straight into something.

"Heya Morris! Look what we got here! A Conlon and a Conlon's Fox!"

"Surprise, happy boithday! We'se gotta lil gift fer ya," Morris replied walking up behind us. 


	20. Chapter 20

Okay everyone thats it! Its done! its about time... i know you all love the cliff hanger hehehe! dont worry the sequel is coming soon.  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
